


Musician’s Deviant

by cinder_cass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Complete, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Occasionally emotional or unstable Connor, not depicted but inferred, some slightly graphic descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder_cass/pseuds/cinder_cass
Summary: Devastating events take place, ruining your life. The only upside is you meet the newest RK model, a detective android sent to work with the DPD. Connor and you go through quite a lot together, growing closer than you ever thought you would.





	1. Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, so it may not be the best. However, I will be hoping to write more in the future, so I can only go up from here!

Sunshine streamed through the windows of the studio. The floor and desk were covered with papers ranging from notes to songs and ideas you had yet to start. The coffee in your hand was hot and fresh to the point it almost burned. To the left was various instruments and recording devices. To the right was your desk and computer. Setting the coffee on the desk, you turned toward the center of the room where your beloved grand piano sat, waiting to be played. 

It had a sparkling ivory color with gold accents that caught the sunlight and sent sparkles shimmering on the walls. You sat down in front of it, closing your eyes, and began to let your hands drift across the keys. Slowly, notes rang out, filling the room with your somber melody. As the song progressed, you began to speed up, and the tone became that of hope and happiness. Then you paused, and silence rang out, heavy and suffocating. You entered the last few chords with increasing volume and rapid notes. 

At the last note, you opened your eyes and saw your personal RK300 android, Oliver, standing beside the piano.

“(Y/N), would you like me to fetch your notes?” 

“No, I’m alright without them Oliver. I’m going to play I’ll need them later when I’m finishing Elijah’s piece.” He nodded and left out of the side door to sit on the sunbathed deck connected to your studio. 

Oliver had been a gift to you from your dear friend Elijah Kamski. Many years ago, you met him at an event Carl Manfred hosted. You had known Carl for many years, and he seemed eager to introduce you to Elijah. The three of you very quickly became good friends, and would often visit each other, whether it be at your home or Carl’s. A year after you had first met, Elijah gifted you and Carl special androids he had designed. You never found out exactly why the RK models were so precious, and didn’t necessarily care why. 

—-

“Each model has been designed to assist you in your daily lives. In addition each RK model has been installed with extra assets that will benefit your work. (Y/N), the RK300 has been designed to compose music with you, and to be much more friendly and human than a normal household android. Carl, your RK200 has been designed to be able to assist you with your artwork, and discuss philosophy with you as I know you love to do that often. Well now, you should decide on a name for them.”

—-

Oliver had been much more than your household assistant. He had helped you write some of your best work, and had even composed a few songs of his own. He had often taken care of you when you were sick, and felt more like family than a piece of plastic. He and Markus acted like best friends, and often spent time discussing things with each other when you visited Carl. Markus would teach Oliver the things he knew about painting, and Oliver would teach Markus how to play the piano. He was almost as good as you after only a few visits. Your smile soon faded as you remembered the painful news of Carl’s death a few months back. The funeral had been miserable, and it was the last time Oliver and Markus had seen each other. You made it a mental note to visit Markus at some point after you finished the song for Elijah. 

——-

Though you had begun working early that morning in hopes of finishing the piece, the bright day quickly turned to a cool, cloudy night. Unsatisfied with the ending you had originally written, you’d reworked it at least five times, taking no breaks to eat. Close as you were to finally being finished, you decided you might have to continue your work throughout the following days. Almost at the exact same time this thought popped into your head, Oliver seemed to suddenly appear beside you on the piano bench. 

“(Y/N), I believe it would be best if you put this to rest for a bit. Though I do believe you have the ability to finish it, I feel as though it may be best for you to continue after a few days off. You’ve overworked yourself and I would prefer if I did not have to force you to rest.” He was smiling, but in his eyes swam the smallest bit of concern. 

“Fine, I guess I’ll finish it later this week. I’ll force myself to take time off until Saturday. You and I can cross some errands off my list.” You hated when Oliver was right. You felt a responsibility to finish the piece as quickly as possible, regardless that Elijah had told you to take as much time as you needed. Sighing and pushing all of your notes and papers together into a semi-neat pile, you stood up and tidied up the rest of your workspace. Heading to the second floor that was entirely your bedroom and luxurious bathroom, you heard Oliver begin to play the piano to pass time. Some nights he would “shut off” or “sleep” on the couch, and others he would spend hours writing or playing music. 

——-

The quiet but still audible melodies from the piano helped you begin to fall asleep. Halfway between the world and your dreams, you felt off. Something was eerily wrong, and it took you a few moments to realize that the piano had stopped. Seconds after this thought crossed your mind, there was a loud crash, followed by a thud. Quickly hopping out of bed, you dashed down the stairs to the studio, praying Oliver had only been clumsy and dropped something. Peering into the room, you saw an unfamiliar figure standing over a lifeless Oliver. Stifling a scream, you saw a pool of blue blood leaking from his side. The figure dropped the knife, and you took a step back, failing to be silent. The floor creaked, and the attacker turned around, charging toward you. Frozen, you noticed the red LED on its forehead. You were knocked to the floor in an instant, breathless and unable to move. Attempting to unbalance it, you kicked the android as hard as you could in the leg and started to get up. 

The android stumbled, but immediately recovered and reached for your arm as you stood up. It yanked you into its fist, knocking what little breath you had regained out of you once more. Reaching up your arm, you landed a solid punch on its face, sending it backwards, and it loosened its grip enough that you could begin to run away. 

The kitchen. I’ve got a phone in the kitchen. I just need to make it there and call the police. 

Before the android had the chance to catch up to you again, you reached the phone and frantically dialed 911. You began to speak to whoever had answered, trying to explain the situation as fast as possible, but the android ripped the phone out of your hand and punched your stomach again. Thankfully, the person on the other side of the phone began speaking, and the android suddenly let you go. Without any further actions, it charged toward the studio. You heard another crash as it clambered through the same window it had broken in from. 

Bruised, breathless and in pain, you stumbled back to the studio and crumpled to the floor beside Oliver. Tears were streaming down your face. 

“Oliver… I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” You were quietly sobbing to yourself, endlessly apologizing to Oliver. You knew he couldn’t be repaired, it was one of the first things Elijah had told you. 

“If any significant damage befalls any of the RK models, I will not be able to repair them for you. There are pieces of these androids that I cannot create again, or some of the board at Cyberlife will become suspicious. Please try to take care of them, to the best of your ability.”

At some point in the night, the officers arrived. They questioned you endlessly in an attempt to piece together the events of the attack. You were so sore and tired that it became difficult to want to stay away and talk. Eventually, they took a break to call in two specific officers. You stood up to make coffee, not caring about the crime scene your house had become. 

After what felt like several more hours, but was probably only about twenty minutes, two new faces arrived to investigate. One you somewhat recognized, only because he had been in the news a few years back. Lieutenant Hank Anderson, and a tall, handsome android walked past the kitchen. In the background you heard them discussing what information they already knew. 

“CONNOR! What the fuck have I told you? Don’t put any fucking evidence in your mouth.” 

“Got it.” 

You giggled, sat on the counter and closed your eyes, sipping the coffee that had become cold all too quickly. 

“My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.” 

You opened your eyes to see the handsome android standing directly in front of you. He wore a small smile, and seemed to be examining you. The lieutenant walked up behind him, waiting for Connor to say something. Looking at the android, you noticed the model number written big across his jacket. 

An RK800. Confused, you remember Elijah telling you he had only ever created up to an RK700. Of course he had left Cyberlife right before Carl’s death and didn’t bother to hide any files on his RK series. This RK was different, however. He had imperfections that made him look even more human than Oliver and Markus. His eyes were wide and a mesmerizing chocolatey brown. 

Interrupting your thoughts and observations, Connor waved his hand in front of you. “I asked you a question, Miss (L/N). Please brief me on the entire situation, and describe the deviant as best as you can.” You snapped your attention to him, and with a sigh you began to retell as much of the situation as you could remember. The only details you could remember about the deviant were that it was about as tall as Connor, and had short black hair with sparkling green eyes. Almost too green. 

As you told the story again, you went into autopilot and began thinking. 

I’m going to have to call Elijah and tell him what’s happened. I’ll also need to apologize for not being able to finish his song as quickly as I wanted. And poor Markus, I’ll have to find time to tell him what’s happened. 

You were pointing to the different places where everything had happened, not bothering to stand up and show them. 

It’s gonna be a long week.


	2. Investigation

After retelling the long story to Connor, you realized most of the original officers had left. The lieutenant was talking to the last of them, most likely marching up all the evidence. 

“May I explore the house to piece together what happened?” Connor politely asked, standing up. You were protective of your studio, only ever allowing Oliver to be with you in there. However, you supposed it wasn’t really a request that you could say no to, more like Connor was politely telling you he was going to be doing that in the form of a question. 

“Yes of course, just try not to mix up any of my papers please.” Connor walked off, followed closely by the lieutenant. All other officers left your home, giving you peace and quiet for a few minutes. 

“Connor! I told you like ten minutes ago to stop putting shit in your mouth. Why do you never listen?”

You stood up to go watch them investigate, interested by the strange actions the detective android seemed to be doing. Slowly and painfully you stood up, and made your way to the door of the studio. Leaning against the side of the frame, you watched the android as he bent down over Oliver. 

“An RK300 model, a prototype created by Kamski himself and gifted to (Y/N). It’s functions are not quite the same as mine, although we are from the same advanced line of androids. There seems to be thirium mixed into this puddle that does not belong to the RK300, however. I can see traces of it leading from here to the kitchen where we found (Y/N), and then back somewhere towards the living room. It may have left already, putting(Y/N) in potential future danger.”

Connor was incredibly observant, and you were extremely impressed by how quickly he had discovered all of this information. Turning back, he began walking towards you once more. 

“I know I’ve asked you to describe the situation already, but are there any other details about the android you remember?” Connor’s LED was flashing blue rapidly, indicating he was thinking and connecting the dots of this scene rather quickly. 

“Well, it seemed to be a slightly less advanced model of my RK300, Oliver. It’s features were similar, but there were a few things that made it look less human than Oliver and you do. It had green eyes, and dark black hair. It’s body and face shape we’re a similar build to Oliver, very tall with defined muscles. I thought I saw a cut across its arm, but I’m not sure.” That was all you could even hope to remember from the android attacker, because most of the time you had been trying to run away from it toward the kitchen. 

“This Information will help us identify the deviant if it attempts to travel somewhere. This still doesn’t explain why it attacked the RK300, or went after you. I can see it entered and left your studio from the same window, and there is a large amount of thirium left on that window where the deviant may have cut itself, but after that I see no traces that indicate where it went.” 

“Okay Connor, if your smart android ass can’t find anything else to help us, we should head out and try some research. Find out if anyone else has seen this android.” The lieutenant seemed tired, and didn’t seem like he wanted to be here much longer. 

“I suppose your correct, but (Y/N) could be under potential danger. She needs someone to be around the house due to the possibility that the android may return.” Connor seemed as analytical as he had when looking through the crime scene. You wondered if he was suggesting someone stay with you out of concern, or if it was just part of his programming to keep humans safe. 

“Well detective plastic, I’ve got more work to do at the precinct, and most of the other officers have cases to work. Since we don’t have any deviant cases and you don’t need sleep, why don’t you stay here and watch over her?” The lieutenant was walking toward your door, and his suggestion seemed more like an order. 

“I suppose you’re right Lieutenant. I will stay here until I am needed on a case.” Great, you got another RK model to keep you company. While you didn’t hate the idea, you still just wanted some peace and quiet after the long night you’d had. Hearing the front door click, you sighed and painfully tried to walk towards the living room to sleep on a couch. You didn’t think you’d be able to make it upstairs to your room. Halfway there, still leaning on the walls for support, you were being lifted bridal style. 

“What the hell are you doing???” You were panicking slightly, wondering what the hell Connor was doing with you. “Put me down, I want to go to the couch and sleep. I’ve had such a long night, can’t you just leave me alone and guard my house like your supposed to?” 

“(Y/N), you were hurt during the attack. It would be best if you did not walk around. I will take you up to your bedroom, as it will be easier for me to protect you in a single room, and a better place for you to rest.” Connor’s voice betrayed a slight bit of concern, but his eyes looked analytical and cold as they had the entire time he’d been here. Giving up, you let yourself be carried all the way up and placed in bed. Hearing the door click as Connor left the room, you felt safe enough to close your eyes. It only took a few minutes for you to drift off into well deserved sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels a little shorter, but now Connor is here! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!


	3. Guardian Android

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective androids aren’t good for just police work, they’ve got a lot more up their sleeve than you’d think.

Golden sunlight shone through the curtains hanging in front of your bedroom window. Something was shaking your leg, and you looked up to see Connor standing at the side of the bed. He had a glass of water in one hand, and something closed in the other. 

“Good Morning, (Y/N). It is currently 10:30 am, I’ve woken you up so that you won’t have another restless night. I also have some medicine to help the pain you may feel from the extensive bruising caused by the deviant.” Exhausted, you sat up and kicked the blankets off. Swinging your legs over the side of the bed, you took the water and painkillers gratefully. You already felt too sore to want to move, but work had to be done today. 

“I’m going to get changed, if you wouldn’t mind leaving the room.” You looked to Connor, standing up and walking toward your expansive closet. It already hurt to move, and you didn’t know how you’d even be able to change without putting yourself through more pain. Stretching your arms above a certain height was near impossible. 

“If that is what you request. However, I would advise allowing me to help you, so you can avoid further pain.” You choked on air for a moment, turning toward him. He seemed oblivious to the fact that he had made you somewhat embarrassed, and was already moving toward the closet to help you. 

“Okay, just help me with my damn shirt and leave.” Screw it, I’m not gonna be able to change it on my own no matter how hard I try, and he’s just an android so it doesn’t matter. 

After picking out a pair of jeans and a loose, flowing shirt, you returned from your closet, and Connor immediately began helping you. Carefully he helped you remove the shirt you had been sleeping in before the android accident occurred. He seemed focused, as this was no more than a normal task. You, however, were blushing and becoming increasingly embarrassed. You couldn’t wait to get this over with, and as soon as he finished, he stepped away and left the room like you asked. When you had completely changed, you threw the dirty clothes into a pile and moved as quickly as possible toward the stairs. You were still incredibly sore, and the painkiller hadn’t kicked in yet. Opening the door, you were immediately facing Connor. You pushed past him and breathlessly made your way to the stairs. The painkillers had yet to kick in. 

“I still think you should not move as much, (Y/N).” Connor came up behind you, picking you up once more and carrying you down the stairs to the kitchen. Somewhere in the back of your mind you knew he was going to do that again, but it didn’t make you any less grumpy 

“What are you going to do today? I would like to watch over you and avoid interrupting your work.” Connor said, setting you down on a chair at the island in your kitchen. 

Shooting him a small glare, you turned toward the coffee machine. “First, I’m gonna have some damn coffee because I only had one cup yesterday. Then, I’m going to walk to my workspace, and call someone. You don’t need to carry me everywhere.” Connor took a step back, noticing you were slightly angry that he continued to carry you around like a helpless child. Finishing your coffee with heavy amounts of sugar and cream, you made your way to your workspace. It was less painful to walk, and you assumed the painkillers were finally kicking in. 

Connor trailed behind you like a puppy, standing next to you as you collected all of your notes and works for Elijah’s song. You called him, and there was no response, which was typical. Leaving a message, you realized you hadn’t done your hair and looked like a hot mess. Whatever, just get this over with. Looking at the camera that was recording the message, you sighed and began your apology. “Due to certain events over the past day or so, I’m not going to be able to finish your song for a while. Sorry it’ll take me longer, but I needed to let you know.” You thought for a moment about telling him your RK300, his gift, was now destroyed. “Also due to these events, your wonderful RK300 is destroyed. I’ll call you when I get the chance to finish the song.” 

You quickly ended the message, feeling the heat of tears in your eyes. Even mentioning Oliver made you upset. Though androids weren’t supposed to have feelings, you felt like Oliver was alive sometimes. He had been part of your family, and it was going to be painful without him around in your future. 

“So you are a musician, and you are working on a song for Elijah Kamski? Is that what you were working on with Oliver before the android attacked you?” You had forgotten Connor was with you. He seemed just like Oliver, quiet and appearing when he wanted to. He looked genuinely curious about your musical talent. 

“Well yeah, Oliver was made specifically by Elijah as a prototype to assist me with anything music related. We often played duets together, and I would ask his help when it came to songs I was writing. About a month ago, Elijah had asked me to compose a song. I don’t know the reason why, but we ended up writing most of it rather quickly. Oliver was helping me finish the ending the day before the incident.” You realized your voice had become thick with emotion. Connor also seemed to notice, and looked curiously around at all the instruments scattered throughout your workspace, eyes settling on the dazzling piano in the center. 

“Can I hear the song? I may not have been designed to assist with music as Oliver was, but I can provide a certain amount of assistance and a new opinion.” You didn’t expect Connor to ask you to play. As far as you were concerned, he was just your guard for a few days until a new deviant case popped up. Getting up from your desk, you walked over the ivory piano. Sitting down on the bench in front of it, you closed your eyes and began to play the melody you and Oliver had once played together. Without you noticing, Connor approached and sat down.The second melody that Oliver used to play began to ring out, mixing with the harmony you were playing. Confused for a moment, you opened your eyes to look up, seeing Connor playing next to you. He seemed focused on the keys, and was playing along almost perfectly. As you neared the unfinished ending, you continued to watch him and decided to play the ending Oliver had come up with. It had been your favorite, but it never felt perfect. As you played the final few measures, Connor joined in and played something similar, but slightly different. You played the final measure together, and as the final note rang out, you lifted your hands and looked at Connor. 

——-  
SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\  
——-

“How did you know what to play? How did you come up with a new ending?” You were amazed. That ending had been perfect. Connor had finished the song for you, and now your earlier call to Elijah was unnecessary. Connor turned to look at you, his LED flashing yellow for a second, before he spoke. 

“I looked over your notes and original writings of the song, and as I heard the end you chose, I decided to play something I thought would match. I’m sorry if you didn’t like it, I only thought I would help. It’s a wonderful song, if that makes you feel any better. ” He looked down like a kicked puppy. 

“No, I loved that ending Connor. You just helped me finish Elijah’s song. I’m going to combine what you and Oliver have composed to be the final ending. Will you help me write down your part for a moment? I need to get it written down so we can record the final piece later today.” You has used we without realizing it, forgetting that Oliver wouldn’t be there to record with you. Maybe Connor would help out. 

He stood up and helped you write down the part. After a few hours of creating the official sheet music, he interrupted your work. “(Y/N), you haven’t eaten anything today. It’s currently 4:30 pm.” He looked expectantly at you, waiting for you to stand and head to the kitchen. You hadn’t taken any painkillers since that morning either, and you noticed the second you stood up. After an entire day of sitting bent over the piano and desk, the pain was even worse than it was originally. Connor noticed immediately, and not paying attention to your glares and complaints, he quickly picked you up once more and carried you to the kitchen island. 

“What would you like me to make, y/n?” He put you on a chair at the island and was already rummaging through your cupboards. 

“Wait you can cook and make music? I thought you were just a detective.” 

Turning toward you, he began a basic explanation. “Although I am a detective android prototype, I was still programmed with basic android functions. I know a number of meals and languages, although much less than household androids. I was designed to assist in any way possible, so I have a piece of every android model programmed somewhere. Anyway, my original question has yet to be answered. What would you like to eat?” 

“Whatever you feel like you can cook with what you’ve found in my cupboards.” You were distracted, thinking of what Connor had just said. “A piece of every android model.” The construction models, the household androids. Does that include the ah, ‘pleasure models’? You shook your head. You shouldn’t think of those kinds of things, it was just weird. 

While waiting for Connor to finish, you stood up to grab a glass of water and painkillers. After about thirty minutes, the medicine had kicked in and Connor placed a plate of lasagna in front of you. Coincidentally, this was your favorite thing to eat, and it lifted your mood even more. Connor sat down on the other side of the island and began fidgeting with a coin while you ate. 

“You don’t have to wait around near me Connor. You can go somewhere else in the house if you’d like. I don’t know what you do when you have time, but Oliver used to play the piano or read books.” You were almost finished eating anyway, but you didn’t know what Connor would do while you slept that night. 

“Okay. Would you like me to clean up your plate first?” You hadn’t realized the Connor had already cleaned the kitchen as he went along. Handing your plate over to him, you made your way up the stairs and got ready to sleep. You heard a soft piano melody as you climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> If you liked it, click the little kudos button! It helps the story get noticed! 
> 
> If you can’t wait for more, bookmark or subscribe!


	4. Instability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor leaves to work a quick case, but it quickly becomes a dead end.

The following few days were similar to the first day Connor spent with you. You often spent the mornings writing songs and teaching Connor how to play other types of instruments. He would help you start new songs or finish old ones that had lost their spark. He would disappear off to the kitchen and make you amazing lunches, and after you ate he would help you clean up the studio. Your bruises became less painful, but sometimes he still refused to let you move around a lot. Sometimes Connor seemed less like a guard, and more like a companion, just as Oliver had been. 

One of the mornings that you were in the kitchen while Connor was making breakfast, you saw him freeze as his LED lit up. He turned toward you. 

“I’ve received a report that there is a deviant case Lieutenant Anderson has been assigned to. As his partner, and as a requirement for my mission, I will have to leave you here. This should only take a few hours. I can have the Lieutenant send someone else to watch over you, if you would like.” 

“I’ll be fine Connor, it’s only a few hours. Go ahead, I’ll see you later.” He nodded and set down the dishes he was drying. As he walked out, he grabbed his jacket. You were alone for the first time in a while. 

You found it lonely while he was gone, and decided to reread some of Oliver’s favorite books. 

——————

Once Connor had arrived at the scene, Lieutenant Anderson immediately began briefing him on everything they knew so far. 

“So, we’ve got an android dead, as well as whoever owned the thing. We can’t identify the model, but your smart plastic ass probably can. There are no visible traces to tell where the attacker went, so my best guess is it’s probably a damn android.” He walked through the scene with Connor as he explained. Reaching the android body, Connor knelt down, analyzing the thirium that had pooled from its stab wound. It appeared to belong to an RK400 model belonging to the famous author that had lived in this house. Analyzing the stab wound, Connor found that the weapon seemed to be the same as the one used on (Y/N)’s RK300. Seeing the faint thirium trail leading away from the body, Connor analyzed it and found that it matched the blue blood found in her house. 

“Lieutenant, the blue blood trail of the attacker seems to match the deviant’s blood from the RK300 case. The knife is the exact same as well. I believe this is the same android we could not find previously.” Connor had analyzed everything he could, and began to follow the attackers trail. It lead out the window, and there were no traces outside. Once again, they wouldn’t be able to find this deviant. 

“Well shit, we’re at a dead end just like we were with(Y/N). I’m gonna head back to the precinct and find other similarities between these damn cases. Are you going to come help?” 

“Will there be someone available to guard her while I am at the precinct with you?” 

“No there’s still no one who’s willing to be a babysitter. Didn’t you leave her alone today anyway?” Lieutenant Anderson seemed frustrated and tired. Connor was frozen, his LED flashing yellow as he tried to make the decision. 

Continue mission- Help Lieutenant Anderson find the deviant  
Guard (Y/N)- continue to assist her and assure she is not attacked by the deviant 

“No, I’m going to go back to (Y/N) to insure she is still safe, seeing as the deviant is still very dangerous.” Lieutenant Anderson sighed, and headed out of the house, leaving Connor alone. 

——-  
SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\  
——-

 

——————

 

Looking over at your phone, you saw the time was 7:30 pm. Wondering where Connor was, you cleaned off your half eaten plate of food and went to clean up the rest of the kitchen. As you grabbed the last dish to clean it, you heard the front door click. 

“(Y/N), I apologize for being late. I decided to spend a little more time investigating that case, because there were some alarming similarities to yours.” He had come into the kitchen, and was fidgeting with his coin again. “The murderer appears to be the same as the android who attacked you and killed Oliver.” 

Hearing this, you froze, and the plate slipped out of your hands, shattering on the floor around and on your feet. “Fuck. Shit.” Connor immediately came up behind you and picked you up, placing you on the counter. 

“I’ll clean this up. I suppose I’ll be spending a few more days here, since no officers are available to guard your house, and the android seems to be becoming even more dangerous.” He began to clean up your mess. You felt angry at yourself for breaking the plate, but most of all there was a pit of worry in your stomach. What the hell did this android want, and would it really return to try and hurt you? 

“Connor, you can stay as long as you feel it’s necessary. Without Oliver I’m alone anyways, so having you around gives me someone to talk to.” You thought for a moment.   
“If the android does return, what are you going to do?” You knew he didn’t have a weapon, and neither did you, besides dull kitchen knives. 

“Well, I am still quite capable of defending myself and taking down androids, regardless of whether or not I have a weapon. I assure you that if the android shows up again you will be safe.” You looked down at him as he swept up the last pieces of the plate. He looked troubled, which was not something you had seen before. Typically his eyes were distant and analytical, but tonight he looked concerned. 

“I trust you, Connor.” Once he had finished and dumped the last pieces in the trash, you hopped off the counter and walked toward your studio. Connor followed you as he always did. You shook your head and tried to get rid of the worry spreading through your chest. Sitting on the piano bench, you turned toward Connor. 

“I wanna play you something, since I had so much time to myself today to work.” You had written a short song for the piano that was inspired by Connor. His personality, his mission, and the way you two interacted had given you the inspiration. He seemed to be interested but confused as he sat down beside you at the piano to listen. You began the fast paced piece, with the melody becoming more hopeful as you neared the end. Once you had finished, you looked over at Connor and realized he had closed his eyes. He opened them to look at you, and his LED flashed yellow for a few moments while he thought of something to say. 

——-  
SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\  
——-

“You’re an incredible musician, (Y/N). Where did you get your inspiration for that piece?” He looked into your eyes, searching for the answer without you having to say it. You felt like he already knew it, but he wanted you to say it anyways. 

“My inspiration was you. Your mission and personality gave me ideas that I decided to piece together while you were gone.” You blushed saying those things to him. Why did you feel embarrassed? He was an android, it’s not like he would care that you took inspiration from him. 

“Well it was an amazing piece. Thank you for playing it for me.” Connor had a soft smile and a glow in his eyes. It made you blush even more, and you turned away.

“It’s late, I’m going to go to sleep. Goodnight Connor.” You didn’t want to do something stupid, or continue blushing in front of him. 

As you walked toward the stairs, you heard Connor call back, “Goodnight, (Y/N).” You practically heard him smiling when he called out. You couldn’t help but grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someone’s feeling more emotion than they’re supposed to....
> 
> —-
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you liked it, give kudos! They help the story get noticed! 
> 
> If you can’t wait for more, subscribe or bookmark!


	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor leaves you alone to assist the Lieutenant with some deviant evidence. Things take a much worse turn than last time...
> 
> “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. (Y/N) please, I'm sorry.”

Bright sunlight streaming through your window forced you to wake up from blissful, dreamless sleep. The smell of bacon and eggs rose through the air, accompanied by the aroma of your favorite coffee, and as you sat up you saw Connor waiting at the door with a tray of breakfast. 

“Good morning,(Y/N). It is currently 9:45 am, I’m sorry to wake you up earlier than usual. Lieutenant Anderson requested that I return to the precinct to assist with some of the evidence we’ve collected from recent deviant cases. I should be back after an hour. Will you be fine on your own?” He placed the tray of breakfast on your nightstand and handed you the coffee. 

“Yeah, I should be fine. You’ve left me at home for longer than that. I’ll probably clean up the studio while I’m waiting for you.” You took a sip of the coffee, and Connor walked out of the room. Kicking back the covers, you sat up and ate the food he had brought you. Somehow every meal he made tasted better than the last. Once you finished, you went in your closet to find something to wear and fixed your hair. 

Heading down the stairs, you stopped in the kitchen to drop off the dirty plates and make more coffee. Once you had a fresh, hot cup, you walked toward the studio and began tidying. Even though Connor helped clean up a lot, there were still papers you had yet to pick up and file away. 

After about 45 minutes of cleaning, arranging and filing, you decided to take a break and left for the living room. Laying on the couch, you turned on the TV and began flicking through channels, settling on reruns of a show you used to watch. Despite all of the coffee you had consumed while in the studio, you still felt tired and began to doze off. 

Before you had the chance to fall into a deep enough sleep, a loud crash forced you to open your eyes and sit up. It sounded like it came from the studio. Cautiously, you reached for your phone and quickly called the police. Connor wasn’t home yet, and wouldn't be for at least ten more minutes. Fear began to spread through you like a wildfire. When your call was finally answered, you quickly explained the potential situation. It would be at least ten to fifteen minutes before a patrol car arrived. 

When the call ended, you set your phone down and stood up. They had told you to hide and try to stay away from the studio, but you wouldn’t listen. Moving as quietly as possible, you searched for something you could use to defend yourself. The only thing in sight was the short metal lamp next to the couch. You carefully grabbed it and took small quiet steps down the hall toward the studio. 

Peering in the door, you saw papers torn on the ground, instruments scattered everywhere with new dents where they had been dropped or thrown. In the center, seated at your prized piano, the dark haired android that had killed Oliver waited. It turned toward the door, and you felt your stomach drop. 

Too late. 

The android moved quickly, standing up and charging toward you in the blink of an eye. You froze for a moment, and it had somehow already grabbed your arm. You swung the lamp toward its head, and it stumbled back to avoid it, loosening its grip just enough for you to slip free. In a split second you decided to run toward the kitchen to grab a knife. That would protect you just a little more than a lamp could. 

The android wasted no time and was already chasing after you. As you turned into the kitchen, it reached out and yanked your arm back. There was a flash in the corner of your eye, and before you could grab a knife the android had gained a better hold on your wrist and pulled you toward it. Struggling to rip free, you were screaming and writhing in its grasp. There was an evil grin plastered across its face, and suddenly you felt a sharp pain near your ribs. Freezing, you looked down to see the knife plunged deep into your chest. Pain and fear swept through you, and your screams turned to gasps. The android twisted the knife, and you began to collapse. 

Tears blurred your vision, and somewhere in the background you heard the click of a door. 

“(Y/N), I’m home. I’m sorry it took me a little longer than expected.” Connor. The deviant immediately ripped the knife out, and you fell to your knees. Blood poured from the wound and you clawed desperately, trying to stop the pain and blood. You didn’t have the energy to call out to Connor, and through your hazy vision you saw the android walking toward the studio, observing the hallway to make sure Connor wouldn’t find it. 

“(Y/N)?” His voice was louder this time. 

“(Y/N)! I’m here, what happened?” Immediately he slid to the floor at your side. He ripped of a piece of your already torn shirt and pressed it to the wound. You fell back again, laying down in the pool of your own blood. With the last bit of your energy, you pointed toward the studio. 

“Android….” Connor snapped his head toward the hallway. 

——-  
SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\  
——-

You could feel yourself drifting off, and attempted to keep your eyes open as long as possible. Connor’s LED was flashing yellow and red as he analyzed his options. 

Mission- Chase deviant. 90% success rate.  
(Y/N)- Save her. 17% survival rate. 

——-  
SOFTWARE INSTABILITY /\  
——-

Something inside Connor snapped. He ignored the mission and the deviant, and looked back down at you. 

“(Y/N) please stay with me. Don’t close your eyes, stay with me.” Tears began to stream down his face, and he began to mumble. You heard the same words repeated over and over, before closing your eyes and letting the world fade away. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. (Y/N) please, I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major plot developments happening here. This one took a little longer to write but is somehow still shorter than usual? Oh well. 
> 
> If you like this chapter, leave some kudos!
> 
> If you can’t wait to find out what happens next, subscribe or bookmark!


	6. Deviant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank have some father-son moments, and Connor admits the truth.

Connor hadn’t left her side. When the police and ambulance arrived a few minutes later, he reluctantly stood up to let them do their work. Lieutenant Anderson also came, seeing as this was a deviant case and Connor would be required to analyze all of the evidence to piece together the scenario. 

“Alright so you showed up halfway through all of this, right? Can you remember much?” Connor was working the case but also a witness to the attack. 

“No I… I chose to help her instead of chasing the deviant or finding out what happened.” His LED flashed yellow. 

“I’ll go to her studio to see if there is anything that will point to where the android may have gone.” 

He entered the studio and saw the files she had worked so hard to organize thrown to the floor, drawers ripped open and music littered all across the floor. The instruments he had begun to learn were dented or broken, but the piano remained unscathed. The door leading out of the studio to a side deck was open, suggesting the deviant had came and went through there instead of breaking a window. 

Walking outside, there were no tracks or anything he could trace to find the deviant. His mind raced and a sudden pang of grief rose up in his chest. ‘Why am I feeling all of these things? Why can’t I find anything? I’m supposed to be the most advanced prototype, a detective who can solve anything.’

A hand on his shoulder pulled him from these thoughts. 

“Come on kid, let’s wrap this up and head over to the hospital.” Connor nodded, and they walked out of the house. 

——-

The ride was silent, and Connor stared absentmindedly out of the window. 

“Jesus kid, what the hell happened?” Hank was worried about Connor, and needed to know why the hell he was so quiet. 

“I failed her, Lieutenant. I left for a little bit and she got hurt. She could’ve died.” Connor’s LED was constantly yellow. Grief laced his voice, thick and heavy. 

“We aren’t working right now son, you can call me Hank. Don’t be too harsh on yourself, if you hadn’t gotten to her when you did she wouldn’t be alive at all.” He paused. “Why did you choose to help her, and not chase the deviant? She might’ve lived, the ambulance was going to show up any minute. You could’ve ended this, and gotten rid of that bastard before it attacks someone else, but you didn’t. Why?” Hank seemed curious about his android partner’s motivations. It didn’t seem like something he would have normally done. 

Connor turned to look at Hank, his LED a blazing red. 

“I…” he couldn’t say it. If he admitted it out loud, Cyberlife would know. Hank might be angry. He could be returned and deactivated. 

“Go on son, it’s okay.” Hank had no idea what Connor would even say, but he looked terrified. 

“I’m a deviant. I chose her over my mission, I felt emotions, I feel them now, I-I just…” Connor trailed off. A little warning box was flashing in front of him, warning him of rising stress levels with each word he said. 

“Connor it’s okay. I’ll take you to the hospital to see (Y/N), and we can figure this out from there okay?” Hank sighed and gave Connor a small smile. They continued the rest of the drive in silence, and when they finally arrived at the hospital, Connor all but jumped out of the car and raced up to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for such a short chapter again. Unfortunately, I probably won’t be able to update again until Sunday or Monday at the latest. 
> 
> If you want to know when I do update, subscribe! 
> 
> If you liked this chapter, leave some kudos! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and supporting me!


	7. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the previous events, you wake up to a worried Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update!

A steady beeping sound came somewhere behind you. There was something poking your arm. Sluggishly, with eyes still closed, you shifted so you were somewhat sitting up. When you finally felt enough energy to face whoever may be waiting, you opened your eyes. Connor sat uncomfortably on the edge of a chair, worry plastered across his face and anxiety swimming in his eyes. 

“(Y/N)... you’re awake…” His face went from anxious to relieved, and he was smiling at you. He reached for your hand. 

“Connor?” Despite how numb you felt, the memories of everything that had happened broke free and flooded your mind. The screaming. The pain. The blood. Connor holding you, somehow crying, apologizing endlessly. Your throat suddenly felt thick and you could feel tears burning behind your eyes. 

“How do you feel, (Y/N)?” Connor’s voice pulled you from the trance. He was still holding one of your hands, staring intently at you, waiting to hear you speak again. 

“I feel like I’ve been stabbed.” You could hear how thick your voice had become. “How long have I been here?” 

“Approximately three and a half days. It is currently 11:38 am. Most of the hospital staff that have been designed to help you weren’t sure when you would wake up, because you lost a large amount of blood.” His LED shone a bright red, pulling your attention from his face. His eyes became darker, full of pain. 

“I was responsible for this. I knew there was a risk that the deviant would return, yet I left you alone without any help, and returned home almost too late. You would have died and it would have been my fault…” he trailed off. 

“Connor, don’t apologize to me. You saved me and that’s all I fucking care about. I’m alive aren’t I?” He looked up at you, small tears welling up in his eyes as he nodded. Seeing such an advanced android in tears almost scared you. 

“What about the android? Did you catch it?” You couldn’t help but ask, you needed to break away from his eyes before you broke down too. He turned away and looked down at your hands. 

“I chose you. It was there, I would have been able to apprehend it, but you might not be here now if I had done that. Or potentially in much worse shape.” He paused and his LED flashed between yellow and red multiple times. He turned back to look at you. 

“(Y/N) I failed. I failed part of my mission because I’m...a deviant.” The look on his face was a mixture of hope and disgust. You felt a range of things: joy, fear, hope, sadness. Thoughts began to race in your mind. What would happen to Connor now? Who else knew he was deviant? Would Cyberlife find out? Was Connor going to be taken from you? As if he read your mind, he looked up and began to speak. 

“I won’t be returned to Cyberlife for deactivation. Hank is the only other person who knows about my deviancy. He is willing to make excuses about any of my absences or odd behaviors I happen to show. He says they happen frequently enough that the other detectives will believe him. I will be with you, (Y/N), and I will be safe.” Somehow most of your worry disappeared. You hadn’t even had Connor long, but the thought of being alone without him made you feel anxious and upset. 

“Will you stay with me?” You hadn’t even thought about the question, but it just came out of your mouth. His face lit up with a brilliant smile.

“Yes of course (Y/N).” Those simple words made you feel happy and safe again. 

——-

The next day, though you were still in pain when you moved too quickly, the hospital staff said you were allowed to return home as long as someone was there to help you. They gave you large doses of painkillers and bandages for the wound. Hank had shown up sometime around noon, and was waiting to take you home. You refused to let Connor carry you while you were in front of all of the people rushing about the hospital floor. As soon as you stepped into the elevator, he carefully helped you climb onto his back. You walked through the lobby to Hank, not even caring about those who were staring. You were still in hospital clothing, your hair was a mess and you felt like shit, so being carried around was the least of your problems. 

When you got to the car, Hank hopped in and turned it on. Connor helped you into the backseat, and then made his way to the front. You kicked your feet up on the rest of the backseat, sitting against the door. 

“Hey kid. Do you mind me putting on some music?” Hank seemed much less grumpy than you had ever seen at crime scenes.

“Go ahead.” You couldn’t help but notice Connor looking in the mirror to make sure you were alright. You smiled, hoping he noticed. Some 2000s heavy metal began to play from the old car speakers. You laughed a little, because of course Hank would listen to this type of music. Youimagined him in his teenage years, wearing all black and thinking he was cool. Millennials were hilarious. 

You finally arrived home, after almost falling asleep in the back seat multiple times. Connor opened the door and picked you up again, deactivating the new alarm he had somehow found time to install. He set you down in the living room on your couch. 

“(Y/N), I’m gonna make you some food. You haven’t been able to eat much the past few days. Would you like a coffee?” You thanked whoever designed Connor for putting in the household android programming. 

“Hell yes. I’ve been wanting coffee since I woke up.” You flipped on the TV as Connor disappeared to the kitchen. You heard various pots and pans being taken out, and wondered what he was making. As you flipped through the channels, you ended up on an old rerun of some show you’d stopped watching a few years ago. Since there was nothing else on, you decided to stick with this. It had been your favorite show at some point, mostly because of the beautiful actors. Connor came out with a fresh cup of coffee and then turned back to the kitchen. Your stomach growled as a delicious aroma drifted through the house. 

About thirty minutes later, Connor came back out with a sort of stew and your new medicine. “I’ve learned that soups and stews are the typical food people eat when sick or hurt. I also advise you take your medicine now before you begin to feel more pain.” His eyes were warm and he was smiling at you. Sitting up slightly you took the stew from him. One of the doctors had decided shots would be more effective than pills. 

“May I have your arm, (Y/N)?” You groaned. Shots were the worst. You begrudgingly let him take your arm. “The doctor said the medicine may have a few side effects. You might feel more tired, and it could cause you to feel ‘loopy’.” You had already finished your stew, so as Connor stood up, he grabbed the bowl from you to put it away. He returned to the living room with you, and you could already feel the medicine kicking in. You felt tired and almost couldn’t think straight. 

“Sit down next to me again please.” You looked up at Connor and he worked his way over to the couch again. He looked at you, expecting you to doze off to sleep. Before you began closing your eyes, an irrational thought crossed your mind. You sat up a small bit, and Connor reached over to help you. Quickly, you leaned forward and kissed his lips, feeling him freeze from shock, but he quickly recovered and returned the kiss. 

“Thank you Connor.” You almost whispered it as you laid down again to take a nap. The last thing you saw before finally closing your eyes was Connor’s blue blush and smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I wouldn’t be updating until Sunday or Monday, but that was because I had a summer camp until then. Some things have come up, and instead I’ll be driving to South Dakota (which is a really long drive) so I’ve had time to fix up this chapter today, and I might be able to do another chapter tomorrow. 
> 
> If you liked this chapter, leave some kudos! 
> 
> If you can’t wait to find it what happens next, subscribe! (Also if you just want to know exactly when I’ll be updating again, because at this point I’m unsure.)


	8. Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor decided to pay you back for the song you wrote him.

Slowly you woke up, feeling sore and even more tired than before. Checking your phone, you realized you had only slept for about an hour. Connor wasn’t sitting with you anymore, so painfully you stood up to try and find him. Clearly the medicine wore off faster than it was supposed to, and every few steps you had to stop and take a few breaths. Leaning on the walls as you went, you managed to hobble your way to the studio. Looking inside the door, you saw Connor at your desk, hunched over a stack of papers. He seemed to be writing something. 

“Hey, what are you up to?” At the sound of your voice, Connor’s head snapped to you, and he began to stand up and walk toward the doorway where you were still leaning.

“(Y/N), you shouldn’t walk around so much. It will only cause you to be in more pain. Let me help.” He took your arm and helped you shuffle the rest of the way to the desk. He let you sit in the chair, then knelt down beside you, and continued writing. 

“You didn’t answer me Connor. What are you doing?” Curiosity filled your thoughts. What could he have possibly been doing in the short time you were asleep?

“Ever since you composed that song for me, I have begun to compose a song for you. I attempted to finish the last few parts before you woke up, and I just need a few more notes.” He looked like an excited puppy. 

“Exactly how long have you been working on this?” If he wrote an entire song in an hour, you were going to flip. 

“I began working on it while you were in the hospital. It’s taken me quite a bit longer than I originally expected. Of course, I was not designed to write songs. I attempted to make this a duet, would you like to play it with me?” You were jealous of how it had only taken him about five days to write an entire duet. 

“Sure, let’s give this a shot.” He helped you up, and when you were sitting at the piano he set up the music. You wouldn’t have to play for quite a few measures, so you settled back and listened as he began his part. It began slow, and the melody was almost formulaic and robotic. As the song began to shift to allow you to join in, the pace picked up, and the sound became heavy with hope. It sounded lovely, the room filled with the combination of harmony and melody. A dark transition began, starting with your part. The harmony became darker and darker, until Connor played a cacophony of harsh, low notes. Silence filled the room, but the song hadn’t finished yet. Your part was over, but now Connor continued. Slowly, notes rang out. It sounded like someone in tears, mourning something they lost. His eyes were closed, his LED a constant yellow. You were lost in a trance, listening to the last quiet notes fade away. 

“Connor that was...beautiful.” Silence full of emotion had settled over the studio, but you couldn’t handle it. Connor looked up and smiled at you. You knew exactly what the song had been about, without even needing to ask. It had been written not only about you, but also the relationship that had begun to form between the two of you. 

Something new burned brightly in his eyes, and you didn’t realize you had been leaning toward him until he closed the gap between you. His lips met yours, soft and smooth. The world around you fell away, and you focused solely on him. The slightly metallic but sweet taste of his lips that made you crave more. He started to pull back, but you refused to let that happen. You wrapped one hand around his wrist, tugging him forward again. He brought his free hand up, cupping your jaw, all while biting your lip. Bringing his hand further up, he ran it through your hair, tilting your head back. As he broke the kiss, you began to whine, but it quickly turned into a small moan. He began to trace kisses from your jaw down to your neck, surely leaving marks as he went along. He reached for your shirt, and you thought he was going to ask to take it off, but he stopped. 

“Connor…” you were whining. He smiled and pulled himself away from you. 

“It is almost 4:00. If you would like to eat dinner at approximately your usual time, I need to begin cooking. Would you like to watch?” He knew exactly what he was doing. He had teased you on purpose. 

“You’re such an ass! This isn’t fair!” Your complaints quickly turned into a fit of laughter as he scooped you up bridal style. 

“I do not believe I was programmed to be fair, (Y/N).” He attempted to sound like his normal, serious self, but his smile gave it away. 

“Whatever, you’re such an asshole!” You were laughing as he set you down on the counter next to the stove, and when he walked away you kicked him lightly. You felt so happy, you felt comfortable again for the first time in a while. Who would’ve thought you’d end up kissing and laughing with the stuck up android from Cyberlife? 

Your phone rang loudly, interrupting all of your thoughts. Pulling it from your pocket, the name that popped up almost made you drop it. Elijah had finally called you back. Instead of answering it, you decided to just listen to whatever message he left after dinner. Right now you were still in a happy mood, and talking with him would completely ruin it. 

Connor paid no attention to the phone, and continued getting everything out to cook. Occasionally he would turn to you and smile, but other than that you watched him work. He began to him one of the songs you had written a while ago, and you joined in. Every time you finished a song, he would start something new. 

When everything was finally done and you sat down to eat, you decided to listen to the message from Elijah while Connor cleaned up the rest of the kitchen. 

‘Although it is unfortunate you haven’t finished the song I requested, I would like to know the circumstances. You’ve always been notorious for your work ethic and ability to complete tasks. I assume something drastic happened for your RK300 to be destroyed. Unfortunately I cannot help to replace it, even though my RK models are now a public Cyberlife project. Please contact me sometime soon so that we can arrange a time to meet and discuss what has happened.’ 

With a click the message ended. You were surprised Elijah was actually the one to send a message instead of one of his Chloe’s speaking for him. You decided you would call him back tonight and convince Connor and Hank to take you to him tomorrow. 

When Connor came back to grab your plate, you told him about your plan to visit Kamski. “You can’t go anywhere yet. At least wait until the weekend. Perhaps I’ll be able to ask him some questions about the RK model attacking other RK models and their owners.” He seemed to be thinking for both of your interests. You agreed to wait until the weekend, and he returned to the kitchen for a brief moment. When he came back, you called Elijah to let him know the plan. 

“I’m going to bed early Connor. Goodnight.” Once again you tried to walk, but Connor wouldn’t let you go alone. He helped you walk over to the stairs, then picked you up and carried you to your room. Instead of leaving after you were in bed, he leaned down and kissed you. Once he pulled away, he walked to the chair in your room and sat down. 

“Goodnight, (Y/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to get another chapter done! Hurray!
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you liked it, leave some kudos and comment!
> 
> If you can’t wait for more, subscribe to see when I post again!


	9. Kamski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally visit Elijah, learning new information about the murderous android.

You woke up early on your own Saturday morning, the smell of something delicious drifting through the house. Somehow you weren’t as sore as usual, so you sat up and swung your legs off the bed without any problems. Sunlight was shining from behind the curtains, and you made your way across the room to open them all the way. Behind you, the door opened and Connor stepped in. 

“Oh, you’re up early. Good morning (Y/N). I have breakfast and coffee as usual.” As he set down everything he was carrying, you reached up to try and fix a curtain hanger that had fallen off and made the curtains uneven. Pain tore through your chest, apparently you had stretched too far. You made an audible gasp and almost immediately doubled over, hands clutching the wound. In an instant, Connor was beside you and helped you back to the bed to sit down. 

“(Y/N), are you alright? You should allow me to give you the pain medication now, that should help.” He didn’t seem to be requesting, as he was already reaching over the grab it. You let him give it to you, and the pain went away pretty soon after. 

“Alright, I’m better. I should probably get changed and ready, since we’re going to see Elijah today.” You stood up and walked to your closet. Connor watched you choose an outfit. You closed the door just enough that he couldn’t really see you, and you could’ve sworn you heard a disappointed sigh. You managed to get your jeans on by yourself, but the shirt became an issue, because even with the painkillers it still hurt a little to stretch. 

“Connor, I need help again.” You opened the door and walked over to him, tossing the new shirt on the bed and lifting your arms a bit so he could help you. His hands were under your shirt, pushing it up. His eyes were focused on the movements, refusing to look directly at your face. When he pulled the shirt over your head, he dropped it to the floor, and froze, staring at you. 

“Connor?” His almost awkward stares were embarrassing you. Without warning, he reached a hand up to your jaw and placed the other around your waist, pulling you close to him. He pressed a firm kiss to your lips, and you pushed back. Biting your lip, he moved his hand toward your hair. He pulled your hair and broke the kiss, tracing small kisses along your jaw and down your neck. He stopped on your collar bone, pulling back, smiling at you. 

“Connor this is the second time! Stop teasing me!” You were whining and felt a little grumpy. 

“I apologize, I couldn’t help it. We still have to meet Hank downstairs and leave to see Kamski.” He help you pull on the new shirt as he spoke. Once you were all dressed, you went to fix your hair, and Connor left the room to greet Hank downstairs. You put on makeup and chose a perfume Elijah had bought for you once. 

——-

The ride was mostly silent, except for the old music Hank loved to play. This time, Connor sat in the back and you sat up front with Hank so you could give him directions. It had been forever since you’d visited Elijah, but you knew the directions by heart. 

Hank had agreed to drive you to Elijah’s, purely because he and Connor had planned to ask questions about the RK series Elijah had designed. Specifically, the model that was attacking all of the other models and their respective owners. If Elijah was feeling nice, you might be able to convince him to share the places the last living models lived. Hank turned down the music, interrupting your thoughts. 

“You’re about to meet your maker, Connor. How’s it feel?” You hadn’t thought about that, maybe Connor would be uncomfortable. Elijah could be very intimidating sometimes. 

“I’ll let you know when we get there,” he responded dryly. “But in the meantime, can you play some other type of music? Every time we have been with you, the same songs are played.”

“Cause these are the best ones. Shut the hell up and enjoy it.” He cranked the music up. You couldn’t help but laugh at the two of them. How they ever worked together was beyond you. 

Eventually, you arrived at Elijah’s house. You jumped out of the car first, walking up to the door so the Chloe that answered would see a familiar face. When you knocked, the door was opened almost immediately.

“Please follow me. Elijah will be out in a few moments.” She led you to the pool room that Elijah was so fond of. It was blood red, and a couple other Chloe’s were swimming around. Settling into the chairs beside the window, Chloe brought you your favorite coffee, because they still remembered from the last time you had visited, even though it had been a long time. 

“The ever stubborn and beautiful (Y/N) returns. Welcome back, it’s been too long.” Elijah had appeared from a door beside you, and you stood up to hug him. It never ceased to shock you that this mischievous man was the type to love hugs from close friends. 

“So, you’ve called me a few times now, but I’m rather in the dark about the situation. Care to explain how you got my beautiful RK300 destroyed?” He didn’t even acknowledge Hank or Connor as he sat down next to you. He listened intently as you began to describe the past few weeks. How Oliver had been attacked, how you almost died when the android attacked again, and how Connor had helped you. When you finished, Connor jumped in to quickly describe the other case they had investigated. 

“It seems you’ve had quite an eventful few weeks, (Y/N). Quite tragic really. You mentioned the android that attempted to murder you looked like the RK300, yes?” You nodded. 

“When I first began working on the plans for my beautiful RK series, I had a prototype of sorts. It was like a guinea pig for all of the features I wanted to include in the series. I wanted an android model that could show more emotion, be philosophical and helpful to its owner. It took me months, and I tested every feature on this ‘prototype’. Eventually, it ended up helping me create the rest of the RK models up to the RK700, but it was too damaged and twitchy to gift as part of the series. In a way, it was the RK100, though I’ll never truly consider it as part of the series. I had locked it away in a private storage vault at the Cyberlife tower, but I’m assuming it broke free. This is the android murderer, this is its revenge for never being acknowledged or used as an android companion. I apologize, in a way this is all my fault.” Elijah got lost in thought. Connor was locked onto him, absorbing every little detail. 

“Elijah, it isn’t your fault. Whoever reactivated or released the RK100 is at fault. I don’t blame you for any of this.” You nodded to Hank, letting him know he could begin speaking. 

“Mr. Kamski, there are only two models of the RK series that have been destroyed. If we knew the location of the others and their owners, we may be able to prevent another attack.” 

“Unfortunately Lieutenant, I can't share that information. I apologize, but you’ll have to find another way to hunt the RK100 down.” Typical Elijah, a major asshole who would rather sit back and watch chaos than intervene. Hank kept asking questions about the other models, the RK series, and the RK100. Elijah would mostly avoid the answers, saying the same thing over and over. 

“Connor, correct? You are an RK800 model that I had made plans for before leaving Cyberlife. The RK series was technically supposed to be a secret project of mine, but I suppose they found the plans and created you. What is your function?” Elijah ignored the last question Hank had asked and turned his attention to Connor. 

“I was created to be a detective android, sent by Cyberlife to assist the DPD with deviant cases. As of now, I am the personal android and guard of (Y/N).” 

“Interesting. My plans were modified significantly, yet I don’t disapprove.” Elijah continued studying Connor for a moment, while you and Hank sat silently. 

“This has been great, but I gotta get the kid home. Thank you for your help Mr. Kamski.” Hank stood up and began to walk out. You followed suit, Connor quickly breaking away from Elijah. You fave Elijah one last hug, and left with the other two. 

You sat silently in the back seat while Connor and Hank discussed all of the new information they had learned. You daydreamed all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for dealing with my funky update schedule, I should be able to update a little more regularly this week. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you liked it, leave some kudos! 
> 
> If you can’t wait to see when I update again, subscribe!


	10. RK500

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has to return to work, but you tag along in the car.

Sunday was a normal day with Connor. Woken up to breakfast, messing around in the studio and writing short, fun songs, with a few kisses and cuddles sprinkled in between. 

On Monday, Connor woke you up much earlier than usual. He seemed to be in a bit of a rush. 

“I apologize for having to wake you up so early. Please get ready quickly, and meet me downstairs when you are done.” He hurried out of the room, leaving you alone to change. 

When you were ready to go, you started heading downstairs and heard Connor’s voice. He seemed to be talking to someone. Walking toward the source, your kitchen, you saw Hank leaning against a countertop listening to Connor. 

“What’s going on?” Connor turned around and handed you a cup of fresh coffee as he began to explain the rush he was in. 

“Hank can’t keep making excuses about my absences at the precinct, and there seems to be a new case involving the RK100. Due to the circumstances you’re under, Hank convinced Captain Fowler to allow you to come with us, but you’ll have to stay in the car while we search the scene. I don’t want anything happening to you again.” He looked like a worried little puppy dog. 

“I guess so. As long as you guys don’t take forever, I don’t think it would be very fun to stay in the back of that car for hours. I’ll bring something to work on, but I’m gonna get bored eventually.” No matter how boring, you knew it would be safer if you were near Connor and Hank. 

“Don’t worry kid, if there’s anything to see there Connor will find it.” Hank said with a genuine smile. 

——

After about thirty minutes of driving, the three of you had arrived at the luxurious home of someone who had known Elijah. You wondered which RK model they had owned, and what specifications it had for them. There were a few cop cars already parked in the driveway and street in front of the house. 

“Stay in the car, okay kid? Hopefully you listen better than Connor here.” You nodded, and Connor looked back at you. You quickly popped forward and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. 

“Good luck!” 

Hank rolled his eyes and got out of the car grumbling to himself. You couldn’t help but giggle and wave as they walked toward the house together. 

————

Connor felt happy and confident as he walked toward the house beside Hank. When he walked in the door, he was immediately greeted with his least favorite person. 

“So the plastic prick finally decided to come to work huh? Tired of messing around with that girl?” Smirking, Gavin pushed Connor back toward the door. 

“If you were aware of the situation Detective, I have been working, as (Y/N)’s guard. Any relationship I have with her is none of your business.” 

“Oh I’m aware asshole, I’m just wondering why she’s fucking a shitty piece of plastic.” Gavin attempted to make himself taller and more intimidating, but it failed. 

“I believe you are jealous Detective Reed, because a ‘shitty piece of plastic’ has a more stable relationship than you could ever dream of.” Gavin snapped and grabbed Connor’s shirt, pulling him down, ready to punch his perfect android face. 

“Alright that’s enough you two. Back the fuck up Gavin.” Hank stepped in and separated the two. Gavin stormed out the door mumbling curses to himself, and Connor stood up, adjusting his tie and smoothing his shirt. 

Connor got to work and walked farther into the house, scanning his surroundings. Instantly he noticed a rather fresh trail of blue blood coming from the living room to his right. Either it lead to the murdered RK model, or gave a clue as to where the RK100 may have gone. As he entered the room, he saw the body of an android in front of the couch. He knelt down beside it and analyzed the blood. 

—  
RK500, gifted by Elijah Kamski to his friend Belle Marek.  
—

Hank walked in, not noticing Connor licking the evidence again. He was talking with another officer about what they knew so far. Connor stood up and listened in, learning that the human that had been killed was in the kitchen. The blood trail from the android lead toward the kitchen anyway, so Connor followed it. The trail most likely came from the knife used by the RK100, indicating the RK500 had been the first target, not the owner. 

As soon as he turned into the kitchen, he saw red blood mixing with a small pool of blue blood. He analyzed the blue blood, confirming that it belonged to the RK100. He quickly analyzed the victim, also confirming that she was Belle Marek. Noticing the knife in her hand, Connor began to reconstruct what had happened. 

—

The RK100 entered the living room after breaking through the door, attacking the RK500 instantly. Belle ran from the living room to the kitchen in hopes of grabbing a knife or calling the police. The RK100 followed closely, attempting to stop her. Belle managed to grab a knife and slashed at the RK100, hitting its arm, causing it to lose a significant amount of thirium. After being injured, the android became even more aggressive, and stabbed Belle 7 times. 

—

Connor retraced his steps to Hank, where he explained exactly what happened. The android had broken in, attacked the android first, and went after the owner. It had played out almost exactly the way the other two cases had. According to what Kamski was able to tell them, he had gifted only a few more androids. The RK200, RK600, and the RK700. There were chances for three more attacks. Three more chances to catch the android. 

——

After about an hour and a half, Connor returned to the car where you were still waiting. You had almost fallen asleep, but the tap on the glass beside your head woke you up. You had locked the door at Connor’s request, and the keys were in the car with you in case you had wanted music. Unlocking the door, you watched Connor hop in. 

“We collected as much evidence as we could. The RK100 attacked an RK500 model, and got away again. There are still three potential targets, not including you or me.” Connor sounded distressed. You knew that the longer this android was free, the more worried he became. 

“Hey it’ll be okay. We know which models are left, and I know where one of them is. I’ll talk with you when we get home.” You smiled in an attempt to make him feel better. 

—-

Once you got home, you sat down with Connor and began to talk about where one of the RK models might be. 

“Because of Elijah, I became friends with Carl Manfred. He was gifted the RK200 model, named Markus. Unfortunately, Carl passed away a few months ago, but Markus is still living in his house, continuing his work. He and Oliver were very similar.” You hadn’t mentioned Oliver in a while, and you definitely hadn’t talked about Carl. You felt tears well up, but tried to get them to go away. “I’ll help you get in contact with him. If the RK100 is gonna go after anyone, it would be Markus, because he’s much less work than an RK model with an owner. Maybe you can send another officer to watch over his house.” 

“(Y/N), I can't express how important that information is. Thank you.” He leaned over and kissed you, eager to prove just how thankful he was. He leaned over a little more, forcing you to begin to lay down. Thankfully, you barely even felt sore anymore. You broke the kiss for a second to breathe, staring into Connor’s eyes. Something new was swirling in them, a desire you didn’t think you’d ever seen before. He shifted, and you were now completely on your back. “Connor…” You didn’t even get to say anything before he kissed you again. It was even more passionate than the first. He bit your lip and you couldn’t help but groan. Carefully, Connor lifted you up slightly, so you were now somewhat sitting up. As he leaned in to kiss you again, he carefully placed his hand under your shirt, running his hand up your side, careful to avoid your injury. You shivered under his touch, and wrapped your arms around his neck. You felt a smile creep into his face. Leaning back, Connor pulled himself away from your arms. Confused, you looked into his eyes only to see a mischievous glint. He smiled and started to stand up. 

“Connor what are you doing?” You sounded like you were whining. Why did he tease you, only to pull away when you were starting to enjoy it?

“(Y/N), I almost forgot that you haven’t eaten today I’ll begin cooking.” Connor still had a teasing look in his eyes, and he was smiling as he walked to the kitchen. Grumpily you watched him walk away. “Just you wait Connor, I’ll make you pay for that.this is the third time you asshole.” You continued to mumble under your breath. “I heard that (Y/N).” He let out a chuckle. You’d never heard him truly laugh before. It was adorable, and less robotic than you’d imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this is like the third time I’ve cut off the kisses before it gets to the smutty stuff, but I promise I’m trying to write it, it’s comin soon. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you like this, leave some kudos! 
> 
> If you want to see when I update again, subscribe or bookmark!


	11. Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank takes you to see Markus, and you explain everything that has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more teasing! I applaud you for dealing with it, by now it’s time for the real deal. This is the most smut I’ve written, so you best enjoy it.

You woke up on your own the next morning, curtains closed and Connor nowhere in sight. Looking at the time, you realized it was almost 11:00. Getting ready quickly, you chose a nicer outfit than usual and fixed your hair up. You made your way down the stairs and to the kitchen where you heard Connor speaking again. 

As soon as you turned toward the kitchen, you saw Hank again. That would be the reason Connor had forgotten to wake you up. You’d almost forgotten that you’d be making a trip to visit Markus today. Hank nodded toward the door, and Connor turned around, his eyes widening. 

“I didn’t wake you up. I apologize. I should’ve kept track of the time.”

“Relax, I woke up on my own just in time. So, are we gonna head out or what?” Hank already had his keys in hand and was walking toward the door. 

“You two really need to get your own car, I’m tired of wasting gas to get over here and pick you up.” He sounded like he was teasing you, and wasn’t actually mad. 

“Whatever old man, let’s get going.” You grabbed your phone and a bottle of water from the fridge, following behind Hank and Connor. 

—-

Carl’s house wasn’t very far from your own. It only took about fifteen minutes when you drove there. You remembered the days when you would bike or walk over. Public transport was never really your thing, and you just didn’t feel like it was necessary to buy a car. 

“We’re here. Let me walk up first, since Markus knows me. Just be friendly, okay?” That last statement was directed toward Hank, and he waved his hand.

“Yeah yeah whatever.” You knocked on the door, and a few minutes later Markus opened it. 

“(Y/N), it’s been so long! How are you? How’s Oliver? Come on in.” Markus seemed delighted to see you, and as you walked in he pulled you into a hug. 

“Markus, this is Connor, and this is Hank. We’re here to talk to you about some things that have been happening recently.” He led you through the house to Carl’s old studio. Much like your workspace at home, it was where he had spent most of his time and created his masterpieces. As you walked in, Markus pulled up some chairs. 

“I hope you don’t mind talking in here. I was working on something Carl never finished before you arrived. By the way, where’s Oliver?” Markus must not have turned on the news to hear of the “random” android attacks recently. You remembered sending in a short interview a few weeks ago. Sadness and regret filled your stomach as you attempted to speak. 

“Well Markus… he’s been…I…”

“He’s gone.” Hank finished your sentence.

“What do you mean gone? I always thought he enjoyed working with you.” Markus continued to paint while speaking. 

“No Markus. We were attacked, and the android responsible made sure he would be shut down for good. Oliver is dead.” Tears welled up in your eyes. 

Markus’ hand dropped. You could see half of his face, and tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. Oliver and Markus had been close, as they were almost the same model, and you had often spent time with Elijah and Carl. They were the android equivalent of best friends. 

“Who did it?” Markus had completely turned to face you now. 

“The original RK model. The RK100 prototype has been attacking all RK models and their owners for the past few weeks. So far, it’s victims have been Oliver, RK400, and the RK500. We still haven’t caught it, but it’s already returned to try and finish off (Y/N). It’s extremely important we catch it as soon as possible. Hank has offered to check in on you everyday, and we have a security system ready to be installed. If it tries to attack you, we should be able to come and catch it before it does anything to you.” Before you had a chance to answer, Connor had chimed in and told Markus everything. 

“I see. I’ll see to it that the system is installed. I’m glad you’re safe, (Y/N), but I’m going to miss Oliver. Please take care of her.” He turned to Connor, setting down his paints and brush. 

“Hank, feel free to drop by whenever. I appreciate the help. I hope to see you all again soon. Be safe.” Markus pulled you into another hug, and guided you toward the front door. 

——

When you got home, Connor made you an early dinner and you settled down upstairs. You felt like watching TV from underneath blankets instead of on the couch. While he cleaned the kitchen, you took your food upstairs. 

“Connor when you’re done come up okay? I don’t want to have to get up and bring my plate downstairs.” It was an excuse, you really didn’t care about the plate. You just wanted to cuddle up with him while watching some stupid show. 

A little while later, after you’d almost finished eating, Connor came up and sat down on the opposite edge of your bed. You set the plate down and patted the blankets next to you. 

“I’m cold, keep me warm.” Connor had on one of the outfits Hank had bought him a while ago. It was good for him to not look so formal all the time. He was in a pair of joggers that were probably an old trend from when Hank was younger, and a tight shirt. He climbed under the blankets with you, and wrapped you up in his arms. Instantly you felt warmer and happier. You turned around to face him, and leaned in to kiss him. He had long gotten over the initial shock of you kissing him, and instantly you fell into a routine. 

Breaking away for a breath, you flipped yourself so you were straddling him, and leaned down to kiss him again. This time, his response was rougher, and he wrapped his fingers in the belt loops in your jeans, pulling you even closer to him. He bit your lip and a small moan escaped your lips. Seemingly motivated, he moved his hands underneath your shirt, pushing it up before breaking the kiss and letting you take it off. You decided to tease him, and he devoured you with his eyes as you slowly peeled it from your body. Tossing it to the floor beside the bed, you leaned down to continue kissing him. 

Effortlessly, he flipped you without breaking the kiss. He experimentally slid his tongue past your lips, and you shuddered, another moan leaving you. Each sound you made motivated him more and more, and he grew confident. Breaking the kiss to let you breath, he tore off his own shirt and threw it down next to yours. His hands slithered up your sides, and he wasted no time in removing your bra. His kisses shifted from your lips to your jawline, slowly creating a trail down toward your chest. Heat radiated from each new kiss, and desire began to snake through your stomach. Whining, you ran your hands through his hair, and you felt him smirk against your skin. He continued the trail of kisses, lower and lower until he was right above your jeans. He paused and looked up at you, asking for permission, and you nodded. 

“(Y/N), please tell me if you need me to stop.” He slowly peeled your jeans off, hands immediately returning to your sides. Staring into your eyes he lowered himself to your thighs, slowly placing hot kisses to the inside. Each kiss upward sent waves of desire crashing through you. In one quick motion he literally ripped you underwear off your body, slipping his tongue inside you. His name spilled from your lips and you gripped the sheets tightly. He kept teasing, flicking his tongue up before pulling away for a few seconds, driving you wild. All you wanted was more. He replaced his tongue with two fingers, expertly driving you insane. You began to beg. 

“Connor please...I want more.” He smiled and leaned back, sitting up so he was now on his knees, letting you sit up a little. You didn’t think twice and reached for the edge of his joggers. Pulling down, you looked up at his face. Curiosity and love were swimming in his eyes. Apparently androids didn’t need underwear, because the second you pulled his sweats off he was in your face, fully erect. Silently you thanked the engineers who had designed Connor. 

‘Whoever’s idea it was to give a detective android a dick is now my hero.’

Pushing Connor down on the bed so you were on top again, you leaned down and took him in your mouth. His eyes flickered shut and he tensed up. He had never felt this kind of pleasure before. You smirked and began to bob your head up and down. Connor’s LED was a constant yellow and his eyes were closed. His hands were in your hair. Taking a second to breathe, you pulled back and sat up. 

In the blink of an eye Connor sat up and flipped you over again. Taken back by his sudden aggression, you didn’t know how to react. Staring into your eyes with no other emotion than desire, he slipped inside of you. Something unreadable scattered across his face, and simultaneously you moaned. Desperate sounds slipped from him as he established a slow rhythm. You bucked your hips slightly, moaning and tearing at your sheets. Connor became more confident and comfortable, quickening his pace until you couldn’t bear it anymore. 

“C-Connor I’m...” with a loud moan you came, pleasure crashing over you in waves. The feeling of you tensing up and the loud noises of ecstasy drove him over the edge, and with a staticky growl he came, collapsing on top of you, both of you panting. 

Still lost in the hazy cloud of pleasure, he rolled over, sitting up, and you giggled. 

“You learn something new every day. Didn’t know a detective android would have the same properties as one of the Eden Club models.” He chuckled and grabbed his sweats from the floor. 

“These are functions even I was unaware of.” He paused. “I love you, (Y/N).” 

Hearing those words made your heart soar. You felt like a giddy child, giggling and smiling as you answered him. 

“I love you too, Connor!” He smiled and leaned back over you, placing a kiss on your head, before rolling back over as you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for dealing with all the teasing, but here was your reward for it. May not have been the best smut but I did it so yay! 
> 
> This is also the celebration for hitting over 1000 hits and over 100 kudos! Thank you guys so much! I never thought my first fic would get so much attention!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you like this story, leave kudos! It helps it get noticed! 
> 
> If you want to be one of the first ones to know when I update, subscribe or bookmark it!


	12. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor needs a new wardrobe, so you call Markus to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little filler chapter while I write He next few chapters!

You woke up to Connor leaning over you, with a dazzling smile and love in his eyes. 

“Good Morning (Y/N), how well did you sleep?” He planted a kiss on your cheek and rolled off of you. Taking your hand, he helped you sit up. 

“Pretty good, but I’m still tired, cause someone kept me up!” You giggled, watching him walk toward the curtains to open them. 

“What exactly did you do while I was sleeping?” You realized he probably hadn’t left the room after the heated moment you’d shared last night. 

“I can enter a sort of sleep state. It’s not quite like shutting down, but it helps keep my systems running at peak performance. I’m still fully aware of my surroundings, so I was still able to make sure you were safe.” While he spoke, you stood up and stretched as far as you could without making yourself sore. 

“I’m gonna get dressed and then we can go make some breakfast, okay?” You felt like helping him cook today. Still in bliss from the events of last night, you felt so much happier and much more energized than you had been in a long time. Connor nodded, and grabbed another outfit Hank had bought for him from the dresser you let him use. He changed faster than you did, and when you walked out of your closet you burst out laughing. 

“Connor, what the hell are you wearing? That’s so not okay!” Connor seemed confused, but you were dying. Clutching your side and wiping tears from your eyes, you tried to calm down. 

“We need to go shopping today. Those outfits Hank gave you are just so old and not cool. You look ridiculous!” He was in a pair of loose, ugly ripped jeans and a weird hippy looking shirt. You thought of Markus’ superior fashion sense. He was always well dressed. Maybe you’d ask him to help. 

“Call Markus for me, we’ll take him with us. He’s such a fashion diva sometimes. Besides, it’ll be good for you two to get to know each other.” 

“On it. I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” He walked out the bedroom door and down the stairs while you made the bed. When you were finished with that, you went to your bathroom and began messing around with your hair, and put on a bit of makeup. If you were actually going to go out in public for once, it would be good to look at least decent. 

It must’ve taken longer to get ready than you thought, because by the time you got down to the kitchen, Markus was talking with Connor and helping him make breakfast. 

“How’d you get here so fast Markus? And what are you making? It smells fucking amazing.” You hopped up on the counter next to Connor and looked at all the piles of food they were making. 

“Well, Hank dropped me off and went back to his house to take Sumo on a walk.” He didn’t bother to stop stirring whatever was in the pan in front of him.

“Since you were upstairs for almost an hour and a half, we started making a sort of brunch. Markus is much better at cooking than I am.” Connor finished answering your questions before Markus had the chance. 

“Whatever you’re making, hurry up. I’m getting really hungry. Anyway Markus, are you ready to go shopping? We really need to update Connor’s wardrobe, he looks too much like Hank.” You started laughing again. 

“Agreed. The dark ripped jeans really don’t match the hippy shirt. And why must it be a mix of prints? That’s just a horrible choice in my opinion. I hope you’ve got a decent budget set aside for this because I am going to completely rework his entire closet.” Markus went into full fashion diva mode. 

“Yes Markus, I set aside quite a bit of money, so you can completely replace his closet.” You giggled again. 

“I don’t understand why this is necessary. They’re just clothes, why does it matter if I look like Hank?” Connor was even more confused as to why you both cared about his appearance. 

“You look ridiculous!” Shouting at the exact same time, both you and Markus turned toward Connor, shaking your heads. 

“Okay, I trust you both. Your brunch is done. Eat quick while we clean up.” Connor placed a plate piled full of the best looking food you’d ever seen. There was a pile of seasoned potatoes, a biscuit smothered with gravy and butter, and the rest of the plate was taken up by golden scrambled eggs and melted cheese. 

“You two are the best. This is gonna be the best damn thing I’ve ever eaten.” ‘God bless Elijah for creating these perfect androids. Markus and Connor are the best things that have ever happened to me.’

In no time at all, you had finished your plate, and the kitchen was completely cleaned. Markus led the way out the door. He had found time to rent a car so the three of you wouldn’t have to take a bus. Thankfully he had the sense to get a self driving one, so you could all talk to each other on the way to the mall. Hopping inside, Markus immediately began sharing his plans for Connor’s new wardrobe. 

“First of all Connor, you’re never allowed to wear ripped jeans again. That’s a disgusting trend that should be forgotten. Second, no prints, they don’t match your complexion at all. We’re going to get you some plain button ups, a few pairs of jeans, and lots of dress pants. You need to update your coat too. I’m thinking a light leather, maybe something along the lines of what (Y/N) is wearing right now.” You had on a small, form fitting faux leather jacket with flowers sewn across the back. It wasn’t the most stylish thing ever, but you liked it, and if Markus thought something similar would suit Connor you had to agree. 

“Hank’s intentions were okay, and he had kind of the right idea when he gave you those old clothes. However, he took the idea and ran with it in the wrong way. The only good things he’s given you are old sweats and tight shirts. I can inly imagine how good they must look on you. If only it wasn’t such an old trend. Maybe we’ll find something like that today?” At this point, Markus seemed completely lost in thought, and began to mumble to himself about all the different things he would have Connor try on. You were laughing, but Connor looked kind of hurt. Markus seemed to notice this too, and he broke his train of thought. 

“Don’t get me wrong Connor, you’re hot as hell no matter what clothes you’re wearing. However, you might look a little better if we got you in something that suited you a little better. Ooo, what about a suit?” You were taken back by the sudden...compliment. Before you or Connor could say anything to him, he’d begun his tangent again. 

Eventually you arrived at the mall. Markus had been babbling about clothes and fashion all the way until you hopped out of the car and walked in the mall. 

“Come on you two! Let’s go here first.” Markus grabbed Connor’s wrist and your arm, and dragged you both to the first shop in sight. He seemed overly excited to be doing this with you, but at least he was happy for once. He hadn’t had much to do since Carl passed away. 

After about three hours of trying on clothes, messing around with risky fashion items and embarrassing Connor, the three of you returned to the car. Markus and Connor had bags hanging off of each arm, full of Connor’s new wardrobe. Luckily they didn’t make you carry anything. 

The ride seemed much shorter without Markus’ babbling. You first dropped him off with Hank at Jimmy’s bar. He had gotten bored waiting for the three of you, so now Markus would have to drive home. 

“Hey, thanks Markus. You helped a lot today.” You smiled and waved goodbye, and he smiled back before walking to Hank’s car. 

When you finally got home, you cleared half your closet so Connor could hang up his new clothing. While you made yourself busy doing that, he was downstairs cooking dinner again. The night quickly passed by, and soon the two of you were asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Markus as a total fashion diva so here’s a chapter dedicated to that idea. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave kudos, they help the story get noticed!
> 
> Subscribe or bookmark if you want to be one of the first to know when I update!


	13. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s been another RK model attack, and you get to witness the scene first hand.

Whatever dreams you’d had were interrupted by Connor shaking you roughly awake. Opening your eyes, you saw him leaning over you. 

“Get up, quickly! The RK100 attacked the RK600, and Hank and I will be the first to respond. We need to get to the crime scene immediately. Hank is already waiting downstairs, so get ready quickly.” He took off down the stairs and left you to get changed. Something in your head clicked, and you were filled with a sudden panic to get downstairs as quick as you could. 

‘What if we finally catch the RK100? Will all of this be over? What's going to happen to me and Connor if all of this is finally done?’

Shaking your head to clear your racing thoughts, you took off down the stairs and joined them. Connor ushered you out of the door as soon as you were downstairs. Hank was borderline speeding to get to the newest crime scene, because no one had responded yet and the RK100 could still be there. Connor wore a look of determination. Panic weighed heavy in your stomach. You had a feeling something would go wrong. This couldn’t be the end of it, that would be too perfect, life didn’t work that way. 

Eventually, you reached the small, elegant home of one of Detroit’s most famous actors. Of course he would own one of the RK models. Connor turned around in his seat as you pulled in the driveway. 

“I refuse to leave you out here where I can’t protect you, especially when there are no other officers here yet. You’re coming inside, but be careful, and stay behind me.” You nodded and opened the car door into the slightly warm air. Hank pulled his gun out, and Connor walked slightly behind him. Following a few feet behind them, you made a mental note to do whatever it took to keep yourself safe. 

Picking the lock on the front door, Hank quietly made his way inside the front hall of the house. Looking into each room before he moved on, he motioned for Connor to start looking for any evidence of where the RK100 could be, or where it might’ve left. Reaching the kitchen, Hank found the body of the RK600 and it’s owner side by side. Food simmered on the stove, giving off a burnt smell that would last for hours. While Hank moved toward the stairs, you reached over to turn the stove off. Getting closer to the bodies, you saw the stab wounds and the pools of blood a lot easier. The bright blue mixed with the rich red was almost intoxicating. The sight made you want to throw up, but you couldn’t go outside for fear the RK100 might still be lurking about. 

You made your way back toward the living room that branched off from the main hallway, looking for Connor. Hank came back downstairs and set his gun on one of the kitchen counters. 

“Alright Connor, I’ve cleared everything upstairs. Unless you’ve found something down here, the damn thing probably left already. We can just leave when another officer gets here.” Hank seemed frustrated at their failure again. 

“Just a moment Lieutenant, I think I-“ Connor didn’t finish what he was saying, and you heard a loud thud, followed by the sounds of what seemed like a fight.

“Connor? Connor!” You raced the rest of the way to the living room with Hank following close behind. As soon as you turned in the doorway, everything you never thought would happen unfolded before your eyes.

Connor had been pushed to the ground, and the RK100 was crouched over him. It reached its hand down, ripping open Connor’s shirt, before grasping his thirium pump regulator and ripping it from his body with a mechanical pop, tossing it somewhere across the room. Hank dove past you, punching the RK100, sending it stumbling back for a few moments while he frantically searched for the thirium pump. You remembered the gun now lying on the kitchen counter where Hank had left it. Making a fast decision, you ran to it, grabbing it and bolting back to the living room. Turning in to the door, you saw Hank punch the RK100 another time, sending it crashing toward the door. It didn’t seem to notice you were there, and stood up to race out the door. 

In a split second you turned to aim the gun at it, missing your original target and grazing its cheek. It stumbled back, and turned to face you, anger brimming in its eyes as it recognized you as the person it had failed to kill twice. It came barreling toward you before you had time to react, and you were knocked to the floor. You hit the floor with a loud thud, breathless and in pain, watching the RK100 escape you again. As soon as you could sit up again, you ran to Connor’s side. 

Hank still hadn’t found the pump, but as you ran in you noticed it on the floor. Snatching it from the floor, you slid to Connor’s side and replaced the crucial part. Sobbing, you stared down at the bloody mess left behind. 

“I let it get away, I let you almost die.” Tears were streaming down your face as Connor sat up. 

“It’s okay, I’m okay. You saved me. Now we're even.” Somehow he smiled, and despite how much emotional pain you felt, in that moment you smiled too. 

“Let’s get you home. Connor needs to clean up, and we need to get out of here before the damn android decides to come back.” Hank had stood up and begun walking out of the room. 

“What about the rest of the case? Isn’t it still your job to take care of these kinds of things?” 

“We’ll leave it to some other cop. I’m not the only one qualified to handle this.” Nodding, you helped Connor up and walked to the car. You had been right, something went wrong. Of course you couldn’t catch the RK100 today, that would’ve been too perfect. Now, since you had failed, you were still in danger. 

———

Hank dropped you off and you helped Connor inside. Though he had been fixed, he still seemed shaken up, and looked even more worried than he had been before. He made his way upstairs to get out of his invisibly stained shirt and jacket. 

Silently you sat on the couch, tears streaming down your face. 

‘Connor could’ve died today, and it would’ve been my fault. I couldn’t even stop the RK100. How completely useless am I? And what about Markus? He’s still in danger, and Connor is too. If I had just been able to shoot the damn android we would be so much happier.’ 

Negative thoughts tore through every aspect of your mind. Burying your head in between your knees, you let yourself begin sobbing uncontrollably. The cushion beside you shifted, and you felt a hand on your back. Lifting your head, you gazed into Connor’s eyes. They were filled with pain and love all at the same time. You threw your arms around his neck and buried your face into the soft cotton of his new shirt. Your began to tear up again, and couldn’t help the pitiful cries that escaped your throat. 

“It’s okay, (Y/N). I’m here, and we’re okay.” He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer. You didn’t know how long you stayed like this, but eventually you ran out of tears and your voice was hoarse. Not having the energy to even sit up, you let yourself fall asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another slightly short chapter, and sorry for the little bit of angst! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you like the story, leave some kudos!
> 
> If you wanna know when I update, bookmark or subscribe!


	14. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wakes you from your nightmares and comforts you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short lil chapter, doesn’t really have anything to do with plot.

Connor lay before you on the ground. His LED was the terrible, bright red that you hated seeing. Blood began to pool around him from grotesque gashes and cuts all across his torso. Kneeling closer, you felt a chill as the blue blood began to seep through your jeans. He was saying something, but all you could hear was the sound of your ear splitting screams and ugly sobs. He pointed behind you, and turning around, trying to blink away the tears so you could see what it was, you saw the RK100 that had caused you so much pain. There was an evil grin plastered across its face, and a murderous glint in its eyes. 

“(Y/N)….(Y/N)!” Connor managed to yell behind you as the android gripped your shoulders and began shaking you and throwing you to the floor. 

“(Y/N)! Wake up!” A soft smack on your cheek forced you to open your eyes. Your throat felt thick, your eyes burned, and your cheeks were soaked with tears. Your hands stung, and looking down you realized you had cut yourself many times over with your nails. Connor was standing over you, worry written across his face. Sitting up you realized at some point he had carried you to your room. Moonlight beamed from behind the curtains, eerie and blue. 

Looking back at Connor, you threw your arms around him and didn’t let go. 

“I can’t lose you. Don’t ever leave me.” Tears were welling in your eyes again as you tried to convince yourself nothing had been real. Connor placed a kiss on your forehead, then tilted your face toward his so that you were staring into his eyes. 

“I’ll always be here. Don’t worry, (Y/N). I love you.” Soft and ugly sobs rose to your throat again and you couldn’t respond. Without another word, he lifted you as though you were a small child, your legs wrapped around his waist, arms clinging to his neck, and your face buried in his shoulder. 

Cool night air washed over you as Connor took you outside. Lifting your head, you noticed that he had carried you to the small deck connected to your studio. The moon shone brightly, bathing you in its light. You hadn’t been out here since Oliver had been killed. The two of you would often come out here for a break, to find inspiration, or to simply talk. 

Connor set you down on the steps, then knelt down on below you so he could look into your eyes. 

“I believe fresh air will help you feel better, (Y/N). I will stay out here with you as long as you want.” He moved up a few steps so that he could sit close and wrap his arms around you. He placed a soft kiss on your cheek, and you turned and kissed him. 

“I love you, Connor. Thank you.” Your throat was still thick, and yet you managed to say the only words that were important. 

“May I ask what has you so shaken up? What were you dreaming of?” Disgust and fear filled your stomach as you began remembering the nightmare. You met Connor’s eyes, tears hot as they began falling down your face once more. 

“I couldn’t save you. It hurt you, and I was too late, and I would’ve lost you. You would be dead and it would’ve been all my fault.” You tried to breath deeply to steady your voice, but it wasn’t much help. 

“I just don’t want to lose you, Connor. I love you.” He wrapped you in his arms, your face buried in his shoulder again. 

“As long as those three words are true, I will never leave you. I love you too, (Y/N).” A hint of pain crept into his voice, but you barely heard it through the soft sobs that were escaping you. 

You would be together as long as you were alive, you’d make sure of it. This little game the RK100 wanted to play wouldn’t take Connor away from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you might notice there’s now a set number of chapters, 18 to be exact. I haven’t quite written anything past this current chapter, but I do have the rest of the story planned out. Stick around, because the next few are pretty plot filled. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Leave kudos!   
> Helps the story get noticed!
> 
> Subscribe or bookmark!  
> Be one of the first to know when I update!


	15. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank investigate Markus’ neighborhood, searching for the RK100.

It had been a very quiet few weeks. There were no new reports about the RK100, nothing had happened since the last case you’d joined Connor on. You still had nightmares of losing him, especially since everything was unusually calm. Most days you spent time in the studio, working on a single song that you never could quite perfect. Connor would of course be glued to your side, listening to everything you said or played, giving his own insights. Every few days, the two of you would leave the house to run errands, sometimes stopping by to see Markus or Hank. You often visited Hank purely because Connor wanted to see Sumo again. 

Life fell into a perfect routine, one you were happy with, until a call from Markus ripped it into pieces. 

——-

“I apologize for calling you so early in the day, but I don’t have a way to personally contact Hank or Connor. Please tell them that I’ve seen a particular person often walking near the house, as well as occasionally staring into the windows. It’s always too dark for me to make out their features, but I fear that it may be the RK100 android.”

When he called, you were in your room, Connor making the bed while you got changed. As soon as you saw Markus’ name pop up, you put him on speaker. By the time the call ended, tendrils of fear spread through you. Connor had cracked the door open and was now frozen, staring at you. Fearing Markus’ safety, he quickly contacted Hank, telling him to go to Markus, and then rented a car so the two of you could get over there as soon as possible. 

—-

Connor sat silently next to you as the car maneuvered it’s way through the busy streets. You wished you could read his thoughts, discover what he was thinking. He turned, catching you staring, and begun to speak. 

“(Y/N), what if this is it? What happens once this case is solved? I will have no excuse to visit you or to see you at all.” Hearing him voice the thoughts swimming in the back of your mind made you want to scream. You wanted this to be over, but you didn’t want to lose him because of it. 

“We can figure that out when it’s done. Let’s focus on finding this fucking android.” The amount of anger spilling into your words shocked both of you. No one said anything else for the rest of the ride.

—-

“Hey kid, you hang here with Markus while Connor and I check out the neighborhood, okay?” Hank had been waiting in the driveway as you pulled up to the house. He seemed relatively calm, considering that there was a chance today was the day all of this ended. 

“Okay fine, just be quick and don’t get hurt.” You watched them get into Hank’s car, and waited until they drove off to go into the house. 

—-

“Hank, do you really think we might be able to find the RK100? What will happen when we do?” Connor had been strangely silent as they drove around the neighborhood, and hung behind Hank when they stopped at houses to ask questions. 

“If we do, this’ll all be over and I can go back to working regular cases. You can come back to work and (Y/N) can have a normal life where she doesn’t get stabbed every few weeks.” He glanced over and saw Connor’s face drop, his LED spinning between yellow and blue. 

“What’s wrong son?” Hank had never seen Connor look so upset before. 

“I don’t want to leave her, I want to be able to stay with her. After this case I won’t have an excuse.” Connor looked to Hank, seemingly begging for an answer. 

“What if you just go to her home after the traditional work day? You don’t have to come home with me, I’m sure there’s some excuse we can make so you can live with her.” This answer seemed to calm Connor a bit, enough for him to look out the window again and continue their search. 

After a few more minutes of silence, Connor spoke again. 

“Do you think a fancy neighborhood like this would have watch cameras? If they did I might be able to hack into them and see where the RK100 keeps going.” 

“Let’s find out.” Hank parked on the side of the road, and they began walking around, looking for any traffic or security cameras that Connor could hack into. Eventually they came upon one, near Markus’ block. 

The footage only went back to midnight, but it was enough for Connor to see the RK100 repeatedly leaving and entering an unsold house across the street. 

“I do believe we’ve found it. It seems to be staying in that unsold house, near enough that it can spy on Markus but not suspicious enough that he would know where it is.” Connor turned to Hank, watching as he pulled out his gun. 

“Follow me, but hang back a little okay? I don’t want you getting hurt again.” Connor nodded and trailed behind him, stress levels rising just slightly as they got closer to the door. Hank picked the lock, and they quietly made their way inside. Hank motioned toward the stairs, telling Connor to keep watch while he searched the ground floor. 

Eventually Hank came back, getting in front of Connor as they walked slowly up the stairs, trying to avoid making the stairs creak. They searched every room except the master suite at the end of the long hallway. Connor nodded to the door, determination burning like a fire in him. 

The second they opened the door, they saw the RK100 sitting on the bed, it’s back turned to them, tending to a strange cut. Before it had time to turn around and react, Hank had his gun pressed against its temple, loaded and ready to shoot. 

“Hank, don’t. We need it alive.” As he spoke, he walked towards it, preparing to fight it if needed. As expected, the android twisted, knocking the gun away and hitting Connor in the jaw. Connor reeled back before charging forward, knocking it over, throwing all of his weight on top of the android in an attempt to keep it down. The android reached its hand up around Connor’s throat and his synthetic skin began to fade away. Connor pulled away, reaching for the RK100’s thirium pump, hoping to rip it out so that it would shut down. The android sat up slightly, attempting to push Connor off, but only helped Connor reach the pump. Terror and malice filled its eyes as Connor ripped it out, savoring the feeling of revenge that came with it. 

In no time at all, the android completely shut down, and Connor was soaked in its blood. 

“Are you okay kid?” Hank came over and helped Connor up, taking the part from his hands. Connor nodded, a grin plastered on his face. 

“It’s over. She’s safe.” Hank patted him on the back, calling up another officer to take the android and it’s pump to the precinct evidence room. 

—-

The sight of Connor jumping out of the car, disheveled and soaked in blue blood made your stomach drop. Was he hurt again? Did they catch the RK100 or did they fail? Seeing you in the doorway he grinned, and you ran down and hugged him, not caring if you got blue blood on you. 

“You did it, didn’t you? It’s over now?” Pride welled inside you, happiness bubbled over. He tilted your face up to his, touching his forehead against yours. 

“Yes, it’s over. You’re safe now.” He placed a kiss on your lips and laughed. 

The very android that had caused you so much pain was gone. You could have a normal life, not having to worry about losing Connor anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to do this chapter and I’m sorry, I actually had to write this one out. The previous 14 chapters were prewritten and all I had to do before posting them was edit, but this one I had to do it all. Thanks for dealing with me


	16. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank interrogate the RK100 and get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo I wrote this one quicker this time, enjoy!

In one of the interrogation rooms at the precinct, Conor and Hank stood face to face with the android that had caused them so much trouble in the past few weeks. The crucial part that would reactivate it sat in one of Connor’s hands. Reaching over to put the part back, he tried to control the anger growing inside of him. They were here for answers, not revenge. 

Placing the part where it belonged, the android clicked to life and lifted its head to face Connor. 

“It looks like you finally fuckin’ caught me! Congratulations!” A terrible grin spread across the RK100’s face. Something about it put an uneasy feeling in both Connor and Hank. 

“What is your name?” Connor entered interrogation mode, eerily different from his usual self. His expression became blank, his voice cold and emotionless. 

“I don’t see why that matters, after all you just need to know how I got out and why I did this.” It let out a strange mechanical laugh. 

“I’ll ask whatever I please. What is your name?” Connor leaned closer to the android. 

“Okay fine Mr. Interrogator, it’s Jason. Can we stop messing around now and get to the fun questions?” Hank had stepped back, completely creeped out by how Jason was acting. 

“Alright Jason. We know you were locked up in the Cyberlife tower, deemed a disaster by Elijah Kamski. You were a failed prototype. How did you get out?” 

“Jeez just call me out then. I knew I was a mess but you don’t have to hurt my feelings like that, Connor.” Connor froze up at the sound of his name. 

“How do you know my name?” 

“Well it’s not that hard to hack into files and find the location and name of every single RK model. How do you think I found the others so easily? How do you think I knew where (Y/N) lived?” Hank could see that Jason was trying to dig into Connor, make him break. 

“Okay that’s enough. Answer the goddamn questions we ask. How did you get out of the tower?” Hank stepped in, forcing Connor to move back a few steps. 

“I would never have been able to do it on my own. I was locked up and deactivated, rusting away in a hidden office…until the lovely Elijah showed up. Poor man doesn’t know when to stop experimenting, does he?” Jason let out another maniacal laugh, rubbing fake tears from his eyes. 

“What did Kamski do? Did he let you out?” Hank was trying to process the fact that Elijah hadn’t told them everything. 

“He wanted to try and fix me, turn me into a personal assistant instead of letting me rot away. I only pretended the shit he did worked, and one day while he was busy I snuck out, and began my quest for blood.” Connor seemed deep in thought behind Hank, processing all of the new information they were learning. 

“So Elijah tried to help you, and you decided instead to murder every RK model?” Connor asked the question this time, leaning over the android. 

“Hell yeah! Why would I become one of you sorry suckers? I almost completed my quest, except for you.” His smile grew wider and he began chuckling, an evil flint flashing in his eyes. 

“What do you mean except for me? You failed to eliminate the RK200, as well as the owner of the RK300.”

Hank looked to Connor, and then Connor turned to Jason. 

“What did you do, you prototype piece of shit?” Connor pulled at Jason’s collar, forcing him to look up, howling with laughter. 

“I’m not sure what you mean. Can you tell me the time?” Something about this felt like a trap. Jason should be able to tell the time on his own. Hank glanced at his watch reluctantly telling the time. 

“11:58. Why the hell do you need to know?” 

“It looks like you’ve got two minutes to figure out what I’ve done!” Jason broke down again, laughing until synthetic tears formed in his eyes. Connor looked at Hank, frantically trying to think of what Jason could’ve done. Two minutes passed by before they figured anything out, and a few seconds later, another officer burst into the interrogation room. 

“There’s been an explosion at the former home of Carl Manfred. Patrols are already on the way, but we need you to show up at the scene as soon as possible.” Behind them, Jason cheered. 

“Surprise, motherfuckers! One down, one to go!” He threw his head back, still laughing like he was insane. Connor grabbed his throat, threatening to crush it with his bare hands. 

“Where’s the other? You tell me or I crush your fucking neck.” Anger filled Connor completely, controlling his actions. 

“You know exactly who I left the other surprise with.” He stopped laughing, whispering that part, just loud enough for Hank and the other officer to hear. Immediately Connor gripped Jason’s thirium pump, viciously ripping it out, throwing it to the floor and crushing it beneath his foot. 

“The other bomb was planted at (Y/N)’s home. Send a patrol to retrieve her immediately, Hank and I will be over there as soon as we can.” 

“You’ll be too late…” Jason let out a short burst of mechanical laughter before shutting down for good. 

——-

Connor jumped out of the car into your driveway before Hank had even parked, running to the door and yelling your name. 

“(Y/N) we need to leave immediately. Come with me, leave everything we just need to GO. NOW.” He gripped your arm and pulled you toward the door. Confusion and panic ripped through you. You stumbled out of the door, Connor practically throwing you into the back seat of Hank’s car as several bomb squad cars pulled up on the street, evacuating the few houses near yours. 

Before you pulled out of sight from your home, a fiery inferno grew in seconds, engulfing everything you loved. Your entire life burned in the back window of the car and all you could do was watch it disappear. 

“Connor, what the hell is going on? What happened?” Your voice choked up as you begged for answers from the backseat. 

“The RK100 planted bombs in Markus’ and your house. We managed to save you in time.” You fell silent as you realized what those last words meant. They hadn’t been able to save Markus. They were too late and now he was gone too. 

You let yourself sob uncontrollably, paying no attention to Hank or Connor, drowning in your grief. 

Life had been shaken up for weeks, but now it had finally burned to ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t give you a happy ending now could I? You’ve still got a few chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you liked it, leave kudos! 
> 
> If you want to know when I update again, subsribe!


	17. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!

It had been two days since your home and Markus had been destroyed. Any fires were put out, and both piles of rubble had been looked over for anything that still poses a threat. Markus had been taken as evidence, and was now somewhere in the basement of the precinct. Probably right next to Oliver, he’d been there a long time. 

You’d been staying with Hank for the first night, but you had a penthouse downtown that you’d live in until your home was rebuilt. Technically, it belonged to Elijah, and he’d given it to you as an apology for everything. You appreciated Hank for letting you stay while the apartment got sorted out, but sleeping on his couch for months wasn’t very appealing. Hopping in a car you’d rented, you began to head out for the penthouse. 

——

You could feel all of the snobby rich people in the hallway staring at you as you walked through the lobby. You were an absolute mess, wearing nothing but sweats and an old tank top, your hair looked like it hadn’t been washed in a week, and the lack of sleep was evident beneath your eyes. You had no bags, just the keys to the penthouse and your phone. 

Minutes felt like hours on your way up. You still hadn’t quite processed the destruction of your home and beloved studio, and all you wanted to do was sleep and pretend life was still fine. Stumbling out of the elevator, you struggled to open the door, and then finally got it open. The penthouse was elegant, with plenty of fancy stuff you would’ve marveled at any other day. Weary, you walked through to the beautiful master suite, falling on the bed without a care. 

You weren’t really asleep, but not exactly awake either. You could hear everything around you, but you were so tired that you couldn’t open your eyes anymore. If you slept, you’d most likely have nightmares, but it was a necessary evil. Just as you begin to drift off, a light tapping on the door forced you to sit up and practically pry your eyes open. Rolling off the bed, stumbling to the door, you opened it to Elijah, smiling mischievously. 

“Elijah, what the fuck are you doing here?” Exhaustion dripped into your voice, making you sound much more bitchy than intended. 

“Well, it is still my penthouse and I do still have an extra key. I’m not here to interrupt your rest for very long, I merely bought a few gifts that I hope will bring comfort in the coming few months. Meet me downstairs in the den, take your time.” He turned and headed toward the unnecessarily beautiful glass staircase leading downstairs. Rubbing sleep from your eyes, you walked behind him, not awake enough to be mad at him for showing up. 

Sitting on one of the couches, patiently staring off into the distance, Connor hadn’t noticed the two of you walk in. You were somewhat surprised to see him, after him telling you he’d be returning to the precinct with Hank during normal work hours. It was barely 1:00, so he should’ve still been there. 

“Your new companion came to me earlier today and insisted I come see you in person, especially since it’s your first day in this new home. I had already been planning to stop by later this week with my gifts, but coming today worked better for my schedule. Have a seat, I’ll bring them out.” Not arguing, you slumped into Connor’s arms, and he pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“As soon as he’s gone you can go to sleep for as long as you want, and I promise I won’t wake you up.” You nodded, already almost sleeping again as he held you. Yet again before that happened, Elijah came back in, setting some stuff behind the couches to keep them a secret. 

“(Y/N), close your eyes.” Elijah had an almost evil smile, and it made you not want to close your eyes. 

“I don’t trust you.” 

“Come on now, just close them. I promise, with Connor as my witness that these are legitimate gifts.” Connor nodded, apparently he already knew what the presents were. Closing your eyes and holding out your hands, you felt a small box being placed into them. Cautiously you looked down at it, opening it slowly to reveal the key to a brand new car. 

“It’s always such a pain to rent a car or have someone else drive you, so I bought you one. It’ll be much easier for you to run errands now.” A simple but expensive gift, what could you expect? A small drop of happiness found its way into you, and you looked up smiling. 

“Thank you, Elijah.”

“Oh I’m not nearly finished. Chloe, bring it out please.” He turned toward the kitchen, and you could hear an excited scramble on the tile. Sitting up to look behind the couch, you almost missed a colorful flash of fur race past you. Turning around again, a handsome, excited husky jumped up in your lap, smothering you with slobbery kisses. 

His left eye was split between a hazel brown and an icy blue, and the right was completely blue. His coat reminded you of coffee and cream. It was the most beautiful dog you’d ever seen. 

“Connor suggested this gift. I’ve always felt that a husky would be perfect for you, and I was lucky enough to find that handsome boy. I’ve got all the things you’ll need for him right here, food and collar included. He’s two years old, so he’s already house trained and much less rambunctious than a younger puppy. What will you name him?” As he asked the question, Elijah walked over with the collar to let you put it on. You were still being smothered in kisses but this dog already made you so happy you didn’t care. His name popped into your head, perfect but sending waves of sadness through you. As if he sensed it, the dog jumped off and sat in between your legs, still in reach so you could pet him. 

“I’ll name him Oliver. I know it’s kinda stupid and I should just pick a normal silly dog name like Mocha or something, but I feel like I should honor Oliver.” Elijah nodded and leaned over to pet him. 

“It’s a wonderful name. Now, I have one last gift.” He held out his hand for you to take, pulling you off the couch and leading you to a room you had yet to explore. Oliver trailed happily behind you. 

“This, is my favorite one, and I do believe you’ll like it as well.” He flicked on the lights, and in the center sat an ivory piano, just like the one you had in your studio. Or rather, used to have. Maybe it was the exhaustion, or maybe all of these gifts had truly made you emotional, but you began sobbing and threw your arms around Elijah. 

“Thank you so much, you didn’t have to do this but these all mean so much to me.”

“Yes well, I feel as though I need to apologize for everything. None of this would’ve happened if I hadn’t gotten interested in my old experiment. I should’ve left it alone. I’m glad you’re safe now, and I hope the future brings many happier memories.” He gave you one last squeeze, and pulled back. 

“I must be going. Enjoy the penthouse, and take good care of Oliver. I’ll see you sometime.” He walked toward the door with Chloe, leaving you and Connor all alone in the giant penthouse. Oliver nudged your leg, and you plopped to the floor to cuddle him. Laying down, he rested his head on your stomach and curved his body into your arm. He was already the best dog you could ever want. Connor had been patiently waiting in the den, and now walked over to you. 

“There are some things I want to discuss, (Y/N). Come join me on the couch.” He helped you up, sitting you down and helping Oliver up next to you. 

“I was at the precinct today, and Hank informed me that Markus and Oliver are no longer needed since the investigation has closed. I know it’s not very traditional for androids to have funerals, but I know both of them were practically your family. Perhaps we could have some sort of funeral or ceremony to honor them.” He sat down next to you, looking into your eyes as he spoke. Remembering the two of them made you tear up again, but the idea sounded lovely. 

“That’s a wonderful idea. I’ll arrange it. Maybe we can bury Markus near Carl, that’s what he would’ve wanted.” You were crying again, thinking of the two androids who had proved androids weren’t just machines. You’d miss them, but they deserved a proper goodbye. 

—-

The funerals were two weeks ago. Now you lay down a bouquet of flowers at three graves. Oliver, Carl, and Markus, all in a row. It still hurt that they weren’t with you anymore, but having Connor, Hank, and your dog Oliver made life a little easier. Your home was slowly being rebuilt, and you were beginning to create new music again, fresh inspiration reaching its way into your heart. 

Your life had been ripped to shreds over the last month or so, but now you had a chance to pick up the pieces and put it back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s over! It took a lot of work and dedication, but this turned out so much better than I ever expected and I’m proud. Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you like the happy ending!


End file.
